Cold Embrace
by marble eyes
Summary: Tyson lost Kai to the power of dark dranzer years ago, but now he has a chance to make things right, will he take the chance or give up and carry on running from his heart. Tyka
1. Running

Author's note: This is my second fic, and of course it's a Tyka, I hope people reading will like it. It's a bit darker to what I'm used to. I changed the person a lot, before anyone flames me, to cause more confusion. Lol I'm not sure anyone will really like it, but I gave it a go. If anyone wants another chapter please review it, though I might leave it as a one-shot. :) thanks you for reading.

Author: Marble eyes

Title: Cold Embrace

Pairings: Tyka, maybe friendship between MaRe, could be more.

Summary: What if Kai had actually beaten the blade breakers with black Dranzer? Would everything be different? It is for a Tyson who doesn't know if he is running from himself, his love of Kai and darker things. Tyka.

It was cold, cold like darkness. Wind was angrily ripping against him like razors, he didn't care. All he cared about was running, surviving, that was all that was left now. They were all gone, all parted, like a harsh wind pulling leaves away. Were they alive? He didn't know, maybe he never would. How could they do this to him? He couldn't think about that now, it still hurt, still felt like a thousand daggers in his heart, he couldn't let it consume him, he had to survive. They were after him again, he could tell. Sore eyes refused to look back, they were glued open from the horrors they had seen, this wasn't meant to be. He couldn't look back, or he would stop and be caught, be trapped. Running was the only way forwards, but one day they would find him, caged him like an animal. Why was this happening? There was no light anymore, just darkness and icy unloving winds. Did those ruby eyes still burn like flames he wondered, but then he shook the thought out of his head, that was a weakness, weakness would get him caught.

It never used to be like this, he'd been happy in the beginning. The beginning; that thought created fire in his heart, the only warm thought that had kept him going. It had started off great, him, Max, Rei, Kenny, and that person. They had been happy, he had been happy. He thought he could do anything, win tournaments, be the best, but that was all gone now, destroyed by a dark ghost of a bird. It wasn't fair, he hadn't asked for this. No one had asked for this. He'd been innocent, just like everyone else. But the darkness of bio volt had spread how he missed the sun on his face. He couldn't go out, there were too many people, and it was too dangerous. He ran through the night, a silent ghost of a young boy. Was he dead? He didn't know at all or care anymore; all that mattered was running and staying alive. The darkness was starting to get to him; he shouldn't have to go through this. Time was running out, grains falling angrily in a glass. His life was like glass now, in the balance, it was going to shatter.

He couldn't take it any more. Couldn't things go back to how they were before, bright and happy? The past is supposed to be painful, but the present was torture. He enjoyed living in his fantasy world, where things were how they used to be. It was his mind, his mind must be so messed up that he was sure it could never be sorted out. But there was hope; it was in his pocket, burning against his fingers. When he felt like giving up, that was what kept him going. It was Dranzer, a fiery hope. That's what they wanted, that's why they were chasing him. He wasn't strong enough yet, he couldn't face them. He was too weak, with only one thing on his mind. It was all he had left of him, a piece of the light of the person he loved. The person couldn't feel any more, he was sure of that. All of them were after him again; he should be used to it by now. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Exhaustion, he had felt that so many times, so many times he had fainted and woken up in the middle of a cold field, passing out wasn't the most funniest things. He always woke up with a pounding headache; it was starting to annoy him. His chasers had to give up one day, didn't they? He wondered who was chasing him, was it Tala? That kid had always freaked him out, his spiked hair was too tall to be true.

He had to go back now, think through things from the beginning. Why was this happening? It was easy to answer; it was that day on the lake. It still made his heart ache painfully now, it was the day when he finally gave up on him, him being the coldest person in the world. He laughed bitterly to himself, funny; even after all the thing's he's done to him, he still loved him. Loved him so much his heart ached, the dreams where he was in his arms and being held safely, they were harmful. He couldn't take it any longer. He had a mission, nothing else mattered. His emotions were making him weak, just like he said they would. He had to find a safe place and train, take them all on. Dranzer was all that mattered now, he was the only piece of-, no he couldn't think of that. It was starting to become cloudy now, the exhaustion was taking over. He was going to black out, he knew it. This was bad, they were behind him. He didn't care anymore, no one else did. He remembered how this happened remembered well. But now it was all turning black, he was falling to the floor, this was bad.

He was on the lake again, seeing it all happen again. Dragoon's presence was making him feel warm; would he ever feel that warmth again? It wasn't likely. He could see himself, Kenny, Max, Rei and Kai. A soft wind swept through his hair, he was seeing Kai again. He could feel the weakness, but closed it away. He had a ball of angry and sad feelings all hidden inside, if he let them out then he was sure to die. He watched the scene intensely, soon all the beyblades had stopped spinning, accept black Dranzer. That blade never stopped spinning, and haunted his nightmares. Max was suddenly seen quickly parachuting in. Max was always a hero type, but his blade was soon crushed, black Dranzer overpowered it, just like every other blade. Then-Then

'I have beaten you all now.' Hissed Kai. 'This is how powerful your so called team spirit is.'

Max clenched his blade nervously, whispering quickly to it.

'Because of your poor performances, I will take them. You never deserved bit beast, none of you!'

The blades were starting to glow.

Tyson who had his eyes clenched shut for most of the time, suddenly sprung into action. 'You don't know anything Kai!' tears were now flowing down his face, 'If you had any respect you'd know how much we all care for our bit beats, like you should about Dranzer!'

'Look, again your emotions have made you weak.' Ruby eyes were suddenly cold. Not burning, the usual colour gone, now just a dull copy.

Rei was looking thoughtfully at Max. Tyson had wondered at the time why he was doing that, but later he found that Rei had blocked it all out and was just staring. Rei had gone insane that day, right after Drigger was taken; there was nothing nobody could do. Tyson remembered the cold look on Max's face, and the sobs at night, that was the worst. He hadn't just lost his bit beast that day, he had lost his friends. It wasn't fair, but he had learnt to deal with it now.

Before anyone could stop him that day, Tyson had launched himself at Kai, and hit him. Looking back, it was the only pleasure he got from that day, and it drew a thin layer of blood from Kai's lip. He was human, but he wasn't Kai. He took the bit beasts after that. Black Dranzer glowing. He has felt the pain seize him, the minute Dragoon was gone. That was when he remembered, he had Dranzer in his pocket. He had launched it before thinking that was one of the best things he'd ever done. Dranzer lost of course, but when Black Dranzer had tried to absorb it, something strange happened. Dranzer fought, and was harshly put back into its blade. Black Dranzer was weakened that day, not by much, but still weakened. Kai had disappeared soon after that, not saying a word, but his crimson eyes met Tyson's before he left and a spark shot between them. That was the last time Tyson really saw everyone together.

After that happened; Rei was admitted to a hospital. They didn't know what it was, but didn't think he'd ever be cured; mostly all he does now is staring into space. Funny how life can be so cruel, Kenny disappeared with Emily; they were going to make a difference, that's why they had to go, be protected. Max and Me stuck together, long enough for the final battle. No one but Kai ever knew I had Dranzer. Max and I sat together in that Stadium, watching Robert's team slowly get beaten. They all failed, each time it got more and more painful. Black Dranzer got more and more powerful. Suddenly in the middle of the last match against Kai and Johnny, I knew what I had to do. I ran, it was cowardly I know. But Dranzer is something special that needs protecting; it's what is going to get me Dragoon back. I will be strong one day. I have to control my emotion, that's my trouble. I need to stop caring for Kai, I need to hate him. I don't know what happened to Max after that match; I've been running ever since. They keep trying to track me down, I've heard blades spinning. They're getting closer. The closer I get the less chance I have. They've taken over towns and destroyed them. No one is there to help me any more. No one. But I can't give up, never! Never!

Pale blue eyes suddenly opened slowly, looking in a small muddy field bathed in sunlight, a groan was suddenly given off by the boy with messy long hair, and torn clothes that were dirty and too big for him. Dark blue hair was almost black, and matted with filth. But the eyes still had a glint of light, hidden at the back. The eyes stood out the most from the sunken pale face. The boy suddenly realised he wasn't alone; he sprang up like a rabbit but suddenly hissed in pain. The person with him held a beyblade launcher up to his head.

'Looks like I'm in for a reward.' Smiled dull lifeless eyes.

The boy, who had been running for so long, suddenly felt a mixture of grief, terror and anger, maybe even some relief. Tears were forming in hopeless eyes. The only thought in his mind was it was finally over, he gripped Dranzer tightly. It had all been for nothing.

The person with the launched stared slowly at him, messy blond hair blowing gently in the wind. Dull blue eyes that used to show so much joy, now extinguished. He was part of biovolt and had the uniform on to prove it; he must only do what they say.

Blue eyes looked round in grief, and met the same dull blue ones as his captor.

His captor suddenly gasped in shock, realisation hitting him like a land slide of rocks. Familiar eyes, belonging to a familiar person were staring back at him.

The blond gasped in shock, pain chocking him and coming to the surface. 'T-T-T-Tyson?'


	2. Caught

Author's note: Here's a second chapter of this fic, thank you to all my reviewers from last time.

Galux Kitty: Thank you for reviewing, I don't know if I'm going to make this a Re/Max, there will be elements of it, and they're might be element of Rei/Mariah too.

Cat in the Web: Hi, thank you for reviewing, and cool name. Lol the other Bio Volt soldiers will be found out later on, though there aren't many who aren't. You might be right in your guess as well.

Katemi-no-yami: Lol thank you for reviewing, I'm really glad you like this fic, here's another chapter for you.

Author: Marble eyes

Title: Cold Embrace

Pairings: Tyka

'T-T-T-Tyson?'

'Maxie.' Croaked Tyson hoarsely, his voice sounding weak, from the years of not being used.

'No, no, no!' groaned Max; he was suddenly on the floor gripping his head tightly, pain was etched across his face, 'I can't, you can't' he was now violently shivering on the ground and hissing painfully, his eyes were clamped shut and red nail marks were on his face, where he'd held on tightly.

Tyson stood unmoving, not sure whether to run in terror, or help his old friend. His mind was clouded and unsure. His heart was fighting his mind, which hadn't happened in a long time, around the time before everything happened.

Max suddenly stopped shaking, and blue eyes suddenly shone at Tyson in fear. Max's eyes were looked suddenly normal, unlike the cold dull ones Tyson had seen earlier.

'Max.' whispered Tyson, a ghost of a smile stretched across his face, which hadn't smiled in years. Joy swept like a wave through Tyson's body; he suddenly launched himself onto Max and gave him a fierce hug.

Max's expression suddenly changed into a determined one, 'Get away from me Tyson,' he hissed quietly, the light from his eyes was slowly fading.

'But-'

'Now!' screamed Max painfully.

Tyson didn't have to be told twice, he suddenly started running, even though every part of his body, including his heart; were throbbing with angry pain and old wounds in his heart were re-opening more painfully than before. His memories were wreaked and worn, he didn't want to do this any more, and he wanted things like they were before. He just wanted normality.

He had only run a small way across the field, when something hit him sharply in the head. A cut had a small line of blood, where the beyblade had hit. He was floating into darkness and spiteful blue eyes were laughing at him.

Tiered blue eyes opened slowly, half wondering if he was dead or alive. This wasn't good, he thought quickly to himself, he was alive for now, he guessed that was a bonus. But now he was lying on a bed, he hadn't been on a bed for around two years, this had to be bad. He groaned, noticing grey walls around the room, with only one wall open, which had bars on. This was his worst nightmare, after all this time he'd been caught.

Tyson remember vaguely back to the first tournament he'd ever entered, when he had met Kai and Rei. He'd been so excited to get to the finals, and then the dish had appeared, that prison like one, with the bars around. He hadn't really liked it, it made him feel trapped, and that's the feeling he felt now; trapped. But this time he realised there was no way out, and he had no chanced of winning

'Hello Tyson.'

Blue eyes looked over in shock, to a figure standing by his bars, they hadn't been there before, if was a surprised he'd been able to come up to him unnoticed, after all the years he'd learnt to be aware of people.

'Aren't you going to say anything?'

Tyson glared at the lavender haired man standing near him.

'You still have your spirit I see, the never give up one.'

'Still have the bad odour around you I see, the need a bath one.' Glared Tyson, it hurt him to talk, but he felt a little satisfaction being able to insult his captor.

The man laughed at him, 'You don't seem to have changed. Since we last met.'

'That's funny; you haven't seemed to wash since we last met either.' Years of bitter anger were starting to flow through Tyson's veins, he didn't care what happened to him, and they probably had Dranzer. His hand sprang quickly into his pocket and relief suddenly flowed through him, feeling a blade.

'You would find it better to stop insulting me, seen as I am the one responsible for you.'

'No I wouldn't find it better.' Smirked Tyson, 'I'd find it too easy, I prefer doing the things the hard way, and not helping people who have ruined mine and several of my friends lives.'

'I have far from ruined there lives, I have improved them.' Said the man forcefully.

'Was that before or after Voltaire told you to.'

'You should mind your cheek boy.'

'What have a struck a nerve?' Tyson smirked bitterly.

'I would take such pleasure in killing you.' He hissed.

'The feeling is mutual, why don't you then?'

'I have orders from Kai, you must remain safe.'

Tyson opened his mouth in a shock way, and then closed it. Years of pain again was flowing through his body, he couldn't show emotion. It was going to be his downfall. 'And I didn't think he cared.'

'No you misread what I say; Kai wants the pleasure of killing you himself'

'Couldn't you just let me go instead of killing me?' the pain in his throat was starting to hurt.

The man laughed at him. 'You don't seem to understand boy, do you know how long we've been looking for you?'

'A long time?' suggested Tyson smirking.

'Two years, we've destroyed any threats to our organisation in this time, accept two, you are one of them.'

'I feel so privileged.'

'You should, bio volt is now in control and all those who appose it perish.'

'Who's the other one?'

The man smirked, 'do you think I'd reveal that information to you?'

'Why am I so important, why couldn't you have left me running? I pose no threat to you.' Glared Tyson.

'You no that's a lie, you've hidden Dranzer somewhere, one of the last bit beasts.' He hissed.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Said Tyson quickly.

'Kai wouldn't agree with you,'

'Why don't you get him to come, if you're so sure?' Blue eyes shone at him.

'He has more important things to deal with, than one annoying brat.'

Tyson shrugged, 'If I'm not important, than why chase me?'

The man glared harder at him. 'You are not worth my time.'

'Don't you ever get bored of the sound of your own voice?' smirked Tyson.

'You won't be laughing for much longer,' he glared.

'Who's laughing?'

'Listen boy, I'm going to give you a choice, you either die or join us?' He glared.

'Don't I get the, escape and live happily ever after choice?'

The man growled.

'I'm never going to join.' Smiled Tyson bitterly.

'That's what your friend Max said.'

'Max?' whispered Tyson.

'He soon changed his mind after a little brain washing. The funny thing was, we'd never have caught him, if he hadn't gone out looking for you, and to make it even funnier, he was the one who caught you in the end.' The man started to laugh cruelly.

'Shut up!' yelled Tyson angrily.

'Looks like I've struck a nerve in you.' He smirked.

'I'd rather die than join you, ever!'

'So be it.' He smirked evilly, before walking slowly away.

Tyson groaned and fell back on to the bed. He wanted to go home, it was his entire fault. It was always his fault, if he hadn't have been so selfish, Max might still be the same. If he hadn't agreed to go to the lake that day, Rei might still be okay. If he hadn't fallen for Kai, then he wouldn't have been running to long with Dranzer.

'It's all my fault,' he whispered. 'It's all my fault!' he suddenly yelled angrily. His voice was suddenly drowned out by an angry alarm going off. Tyson suddenly shook himself angrily; he had to carry on and save Dranzer. He couldn't believe the idiots of Bio Volt hadn't even thought to check his pocket. He quickly pulled the blade out to look at it, Dranzer glowed a light red colour, Tyson felt a new wave of urgency to escape, he had to save Dranzer; if he gave up now, then it would all be a waste. He slipped it quickly back into his pocket. He soon went to the bars and started pulling them, tugging on them, anything to get them down, but nothing worked. He sighed and slid to the floor, it was defiantly over.

'It's true then,' suddenly whispered a voice.

Tyson looked up to see cat like eyes glowing at him through the darkness. 'Who are you?'

The figure stepped closer to him. 'I thought you were dead, and your running was just a legend. Wait until everyone finds out, they'll go mad.'

Tyson's eyes suddenly made out green hair in the darkness, 'Kevin?'

'Hello Tyson.'

Tyson sighed and wondered how many more of his friends worked for bio volt, and that annoying alarm was getting louder.

Kevin was suddenly at his door and the lock soon clicked and the door was quickly flung open.

'Great,' muttered Tyson sarcastically, 'they've sent you to kill me, just my luck.'

'Kill you?' Kevin raised an eyebrow. 'Tyson I'm not part of Bio Volt,'

'You're not?' Everything suddenly started to make sense. 'You're rescuing me! I can't believe it; I knew someone would in the end.'

'Actually I broke in trying to steal my bit beast back, and accidentally ran into you.'

Tyson face suddenly became clouded, 'You mean, they know you're here?'

'What do you think the alarm's for.'

Tyson suddenly hit Kevin on the head, 'Idiot!'

'What was that for, I could have left you to die in there.'

'Don't let him find the prisoner,' suddenly growled a voice.

'I think we should be going,' smiled Tyson nervously.

'Me to,' Kevin suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him quickly through some corridors.

Tyson shook weakly as he ran.

'We're almost there,' cried Kevin.

Tyson was suddenly gasping, as him and Kevin ran out the door and into the cold air, and dark shadowy night.

'That was fun!' cried Kevin.

'You call that fun!' glared Tyson, 'We were almost killed,'

'So?' Kevin suddenly stopped and pulled up a round metal shape from the ground. 'Climb down it,'

'Why?'

'Because we have to get to head quarters.'

'Head quarters?' asked Tyson confusedly.

'You don't even no about blade breaker's revenge?'

'The what?'

'Just get down their Tyson.'

Tyson suddenly stopped, and blue eyes looked mistily up to the top of the Bio Volt building. A lone figure stood at the top shadowed, with a white scarf flowing softly behind him. Tyson suddenly felt his heart ache painfully, as crimson eyes glowed into the night and met his blue ones. The moment lasted for only a few seconds before Kevin forced Tyson through the hole and then into it himself, and covering it over.


	3. Safety

Author's note: Here's a third chapter, :P I've changed the summary and thank you to all my reviews in the last chapter:

Cat in the web: Yay! Thank you for reviewing :) /gives you more chocolate/ Lol Kevin is great but I'm going to make him moody /evil laugh/ hmm Tyson isn't as brave as he seems, he just puts it on to make sure he doesn't fall apart. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Akira: Lol thank you, ohww I like cliff hangers; they're fun. Aww /feels sorry for your friend and sends the story on a paper aeroplane to them/

Fireiegurl: Thank you for reviewing, Tyson and Kai should catch up with each other soon. Hope you like this next chapter.

Yami-no-katemi: Yay! Another chapter, I'm glad you like it so far. /helps you with more torturing/ Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tyson had been in many weird situations in his life, some of them included his life running. How he'd survived that time he couldn't remember, he'd fell down so many hills, hid in such cold conditions, and fell asleep so many times from exhaustion he was surprised he'd never been caught before. But this was one of the weirdest situations in his life, not including the dog that ran off with his hot dog years ago and the girl who kept chasing him, because she had a crush on him when he was eight. But now, he was following Kevin, not really that strange but they were in a sewer and it was starting to creep Tyson out, not to mention the smell. Kevin was the worst thing about the whole ordeal; he kept quiet the whole time and made Tyson hide to check no one was following them. This was not fun anymore.

'Kevin where are we going?' asked Tyson.

As usual Tyson was greeted with silence; he was beginning to wonder when Kevin had taken lessons from Kai for coldness. But Kai had a mysterious coldness, which Tyson thought he could warm, but all his efforts were a waste of time, and it was why he was in this situation As Kevin stopped, so did Tyson. He watched in interest as Kevin bent down and pulled a stick, Tyson wondered if Kevin had gone completely mad and now had a stick as an only friend, great; they were both doomed. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as some bricks moved, revealing an air vent, Kevin quickly pulled it out and it revealed a long steep pipe.

'Slide down it,' muttered Kevin.

'Didn't your mother teacher you manners,' glared Tyson.

'Slide down it, I'm not dealing with your attitude problem, either slide down it or get caught by Bio Volt.'

Tyson glared at him, 'It's not my fault I have an attitude problem, it's the years of suffering.'

Kevin glared at him, 'Get over your self.'

Tyson glared at him, but decided to slide down it. It wasn't exactly fun, more traumatising. Sure the slide down was fast and maybe even fun, but the constant hits he kept receiving on his head and the slime which he had no idea what it was, weren't exactly one of the best experiences. He landed in a small cave, the top of it wasn't very high and the floor was dry mud. It was like a small room, which was lit by candles which gave the cave an eerie look, it ended at some gothic looking tall gates. Kevin appeared seconds later, he walked silently to a gate and brought out a beyblade in which he put in a small hole, seconds later the gates creaked open.

'What's going on?' asked Tyson quickly.

'You'll find out later, now come on.' He muttered back.

Tyson glared at him, this was getting strange. He was probably following him to receive a long painful death. But now he was being stupid and following, he had gone through the creepy gates and now he was following Kevin down a long tunnel. They suddenly came to a fork in the tunnel.

'Always go the way I'm taking you, if you ever leave here.' Muttered Kevin before taking the left tunnel and leading Tyson down it for a while longer.

'Are we there yet?' sighed Tyson.

'No.'

'Are we there yet?

'I said already!'

There was silence for a few minutes.

'Are we there yet?'

'I swear I'm going to kill you Tyson!' yelled Kevin.

Tyson smiled innocently at him. 'How could you kill me, I mean look at this face.' He did his best puppy dog eye look.

Kevin glared and they suddenly both stopped at a dead end, where there was only a candle holder.

Tyson rolled his eyes, 'I bet we pull the candle holder.'

'Trust me Tyson, never ever do that.' Smirked Kevin, before he tapped on a wall three times and it slid to the left to reveal a door.

Tyson nervously followed him in, revealing a big candle lit room, it was around the size of a beyblade stadium, beds were near a corner, and the centre of the room was filled with huge tables and lots of chairs. Some people Tyson recognised were sleeping in the corner, where as a few were writing quickly at the big table. Yellow eyes suddenly looked up from writing as Tyson and Kevin entered the room and a pink blur ran over.

'How could you Kevin!' she suddenly yelled angrily. 'We told you not to go to Bio Volt, you could have been killed or anything! Then you would have given everything away and we all would have been caught, how could you have been so selfish!'

Tyson slowly watched Mariah yell at Kevin, there was already tears spilling from her eyes, and he had never seen the girl look so angry. She hadn't changed very much; accept she wore a thick pink jumper. Suddenly she slapped Kevin; Tyson had to smirk because it really looked like it hurt.

Her eyes suddenly turned to Tyson. 'Who are you?' she asked nervously.

'Mariah, this is-'

He was suddenly cut off. 'Tyson,'

'Tyson?' Mariah was staring at him in shock, 'I thought he was dead.'

Judy's wise eyes were suddenly looking at her. 'So did we,' Tyson soon noticed her eyes were blood shot, probably from lack of sleep and her hair had strands of grey in. But she had Max's bright eyes, Max who was part of Bio Volt. Tyson suddenly couldn't stand to meet her eyes, it was all his fault and she must hate him.

'You look terrible,' Judy said softly to him. 'How long have you been running from them?'

'Too long,' he replied back, controlling the tears and not being able to look at her was the worst. 'I'm sorry about Max.'

Judy suddenly looked overwhelmed for a second. 'Its fine Tyson,' her voice had suddenly gone professional. 'Mariah, would you get Tyson some warm soup, he needs feeding up; also some warm clothes.'

Mariah smiled before walking across the room and going into another door.

'Kevin, I need a word with Tyson. I want you to report to Emily straight the way and give her a report of what you have done.'

'Please Judy,' said Kevin quickly, 'Not Emily, she can yell for hours and hits harder than Mariah.

'It's your own fault,'

'Fine,' growled Kevin.

Tyson smirked and watched him walk off. 'What is this place?'

Judy sighed suddenly, 'Kevin can be useful sometimes, and I thought he would have told you already. Well Tyson this is an organisation called Blade Breaker's revenge, we fight Bio Volt. It was named by Kenny of course, and this place is top secret and well hidden.'

Tyson suddenly felt a big weight take over his body, 'I've ran all this time, when I could have been here helping.'

'You have helped,' smiled Judy, 'you've taken the pressure of Bio Volt from us. But I supposed it won't take them long now.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. I was warned you were coming and have been prepared for this for some time. We sent many of our people after you over the years Tyson, most of who you've ran from, but they haven't been able to get very close because of the Bio Volt soldiers, but they've been protecting you when you've collapsed.'

'They have?' asked Tyson.

'Why do you think you haven't ever been caught, only a few know about this though, there could be spies here.'

Tyson looked thoughtfully at her.

'There are some people I think you should see.' She pointed to a door, 'Please don't be too shocked by what you see.'

Tyson looked thoughtfully at her, his curiosity was getting bigger. He was safe for the first time in years; at least it felt that way. But what could be behind that door? He wasn't sure what was going on, his whole head was mixed up. Thoughts of Kai were swamping his brain, seeing him standing in there, eyes shinning, it hurt. It hurt so much because he loved him, he had falling for the person he should hate most; life wasn't fair. Tyson wondered if Kai was happy, if he was then shouldn't he? But there was a voice in the back of his head, not giving up. The voice had been there all through his running, maybe all the way through his life, it wasn't fair. Now he was walking slowly though a door, he shut it behind him and looked slowly into the room, it was small and there were two people in it. His heart ached painfully; Rei was sitting on a bed muttering quietly to himself. But the other, person. The other person was who shocked Tyson the most; a mop of blond hair was sitting silently next to the bed, watching Rei intently. Tyson stared in shock, it had only been hours since he'd last seen him, so why was he here?


	4. Changes

Author's note: I've finally done chapter four, which is a little different and may have a few surprises. Lol so I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it. Thank you to all my reviews of the last chapter:

Fireiegurl: Thanks for your review, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Cat in the Web: Max is a little bit messed up, but I was never going to be as cruel as to make Rei a prisoner. Lol you're right in your guess as to why Max is there, his split personality has caused him a lot of trouble. Thank you for reviewing.

Two sets of blue eyes stared at each other. Neither one moved but just looked at each other in shock. Tyson stood there, unable to move or say anything, he just stood numbly. The spell was broken by Max suddenly shooting up and quickly running over and slinging his arms around Tyson in a strong hug. He stood there unmoving for a few seconds, before wrapping his arms round his old friend.

'I'm so sorry,' Max whispered, he suddenly started to shiver and Tyson felt his shoulder starting to become wet.

'Why are you sorry Max?' he muttered back.

'I knocked you out.' He muttered.

'Might have knocked some sense into my head,' joked Tyson.

Max laughed quietly and slowly let go of his friend. 'I've missed you Tyson. Why did you just leave that day?'

'I had to Maxie,'

He stared back looking betrayed, 'I would have gone with you.'

'I've been through hell, you were better off here.'

Max looked coldly away. 'I've been through hell as well Tyson,'

Blue eyes looked at him in a confused way.

'Bio Volt caught me Tyson, they brain washed me Tyson. Didn't you see it earlier?'

'I don't get it, why are you here then?' he replied.

'I found this place; I came here and tried to destroy it. I did something to a friend, who hates me now and I can't blame them. Mum caught me, I have a certain amount of control now, and they got through to me. I have to concentrate to be like this, and I'm weak for weeks later and can't sustain it. That's why I had no control Tyson; I had a mixture of emotions I couldn't control. It's like there's a part of me I can't control and I'm trapped.'

He was suddenly cut off by Rei making a strangled noise. Max quickly rushed over to him and hugged him lightly.

'Rei's still the same then?' asked Tyson looking down. His brain was filling up with so many thoughts; it was the first thing that came into his head.

Max's face became unreadable, 'I hate what they did to us Tyson, and I hate Kai for taking our bit beasts and I hate them for doing this and I hate them the most for doing this to Rei. Do you know how much I hate working for them, everything I detest I have to do, I hate myself!'

Tyson stood silently watching the out break. Max now seemed to be shaking from the effort to keep in control. He suddenly looked Tyson in the eye.

'Tyson, why won't it stop hurting?'

Their eyes suddenly met in understanding.

'I still miss Dragoon,' he whispered.

Max looked down, 'I don't mean that, I mean why my heart won't stop hurting?'

Tyson looked thoughtfully between Max and Rei. 'Because if you truly love someone, it never stops hurting.'

A look of understanding passed through each of their eyes.

'Do you reckon he'll ever be the same?' asked Max nervously.

Tyson looked down, 'I don't know.' He suddenly clenched his fist and rubbed angrily at his eyes.

'You still love him, don't you?' whispered Max.

'No I don't.' hissed Tyson harshly, 'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!' he angrily punched a wall, and then silently stared at his fist with a painful look forming across his face.

Max stared at him unconvinced. 'I'm glad it was that easy for you to switch off your feelings.'

Fiery eyes glared back at him, 'What is your problem, I'm supposed to hate him, he's done all this stuff to all of us!'

'But I know you still love him,'

Tyson looked heartbrokenly down to the floor, 'yes I do, I'm sorry. I love him so much it feels like I'm being ripped apart, but he doesn't care and half of me wants to hate him, but I can't hate him!' he quickly hid the tears forming in his eyes, with his hair. 'Why are you making me say this Max?'

He paused for a second before the door was slung open. Rei suddenly started whimpering, so Max made his way over and started to whisper gently to him.

Mariah suddenly smiled gently at them both and then softly to Rei. 'How is he Max?'

'The same,'

'I thought so,' muttered Mariah sadly. She suddenly turned and smiled gently to Tyson, 'I've brought you some clothes,' she passed him some black jeans and a red shirt. 'They may be a little big, we have a shower room. I think you should use it.'

Tyson scratched his head, 'Are you saying I need a wash?'

She raised her eyebrow at him, 'You smell bad Tyson.'

Max suddenly started laughing across the room.

'Couldn't you have been more tactful?' glared Tyson.

'And missed the look that came across your face? Come on Tyson, you need to be washed, fed and ready for a meeting with the leaders.'

'Wonderful,' mutter Tyson sarcastically, 'do they want me to kiss their feet as well,'

Mariah gave him a cold look.

'Okay I'm coming.' He smiled at Max, 'Can I talk to you later?'

Max's eyes suddenly became shaded, 'I won't be here Tyson, and I'll be at Bio Volt. My head's killing as it is.'

Mariah smiled, 'I'll see you later Max, and I'll look after Rei for you,'

Tyson looked thoughtfully at him.

He suddenly noticed the stare and smiled. 'I'll be back Tyson, soon as I can,'

Before he could reply, Mariah angrily pulled him away to a room and pushed him out the door.

A while later Tyson stood nervously outside a room. He was now wearing a red shirt which was a little long and some baggy black jeans. He found it weird to not be running, his instincts were going overtime and telling him to go, but for once he felt relief to finally be somewhere and to rest. The warm water had stung him in the shower, and it felt weird to be doing something so normal. He couldn't decide exactly what he felt, all his feelings were harshly mixed up and slowly eating away at him. Now he was waiting in a creepy hall way, so see the so called people in charge. This wasn't exactly fun. His lips felt sore from the warm soup, and he felt a little sick from being so full. He'd met a person called Hillary while he was eating, and she had spent most her time yelling at him; for getting himself in such bad condition and being dehydrated, he didn't like her. He could tell it was still night, because most the people in this place were still asleep and there wasn't many. The door suddenly opened and Tyson steeped in warily to a dark room. He could make out five figures sitting at a table and one at the side. His eyes were taking a while to adjust to the darkness.

'Tyson,' said a cold voice.

This definitely wasn't a warm welcome. If it was any warmer there would be swords flying at his head. 'Yes,' he replied to the voice.

Bright eyes seem to consider him for a few minutes before someone else spoke.

'It does seem to be him,' this time the voice was more feminine.

'But how do we know this isn't another trick by Bio Volt, remember the traitor Max.'

'How dare you!' Tyson suddenly yelled, 'Max isn't a traitor, and if you knew anything, you would know the effects that Bio Volt has on its victims. But by the looks of it all you do it sit in a dark cave, doing absolutely nothing. You haven't been out there, so how would you know anything at all?'

Harsh whispering suddenly broke out from the table.

'How dare you talk to us like that, we are higher up than you? We could easily remove you from this place.'

Tyson glared at where the voice came from, 'I don't think anyone would remove me, or listen to you. I have something you want, so you better stop treating me like this and also show my friends some respect!'

A voice suddenly laughed spitefully, 'Your friends, the traitor of Bio Volt and the person who doesn't even know his own name. We are far more superior.'

Tyson realised he didn't like these people. They were far to up themselves and needed a reality slap. 'If you call your self superior with comments like that, then you are far below anyone I know. Everyone is equal, and you should stop being so high and mighty and realise it.'

The laughing suddenly became more louder.

'You are a deluded fool, we are in charge and you will listen and do as we say!'

This time he'd had enough, 'I want to see who you are.'

'You do not have the privilege and we are doing important work to try and create electricity. Leave us now, and we will consider in maybe letting you stay.'

Tyson smirked, 'I can sort that out,' He drew out a launcher he had found and picked up earlier and slotted Dranzer into it. He quickly realised it and suddenly power washed through his body. It was like a warm glow surrounding and protecting him. For the first time in years he felt warm and happy as Dranzer flew round the room, illuminating the faces of the people in charge.

For a few seconds they all held their eyes from the bright light and Tyson quickly looked at him. Judy was the figure at the end, and then there was a person he didn't recognise, who had dark red hair, with piercing green eyes. His eyes trailed more along the table to meet Robert, from the Majestics. Then there was a blue haired boy, he finally then recognised Emily who had longer hair, then it finished with the person who had been speaking to him so coldly. He gasped in shock. It was Kenny, his friend Kenny who had never done anything to anyone, was sitting there being horrible and cold. Tyson vaguely wondered what had happen to him. Before Dranzer shot back into his hand and he was pushed out the room by Emily, and the door slammed shut afterwards. He stood there for a few seconds almost numb.


	5. Poison

Author's note: Here's a new chapter, sorry it was a while coming, I hope you like it. Thank you to all my reviewers:

YAMI-NO-KATEMI: Hi glad you liked the last chapter, there's a reason Kenny's mean, but that won't be till the next chapter, it has something to do with what he's lacking. Tyson's story's a big foggy at the best of times, most people won't trust him. Thank you for reviewing.

Cat in the web: Lol Kenny's not suppose to be a happy person who loves everyone in this, he has his reasons as well, but I can't tell you that yet. I'm not sure who Brooklyn is, I've not seen many of the last series, and I think I could know him but I'm not sure. Most the characters are from the first series and V force. You've got the Kane bit right though, lol. Half the reason Kenny is so cold is down to Max, but not all of it. Lol I'm not sure about Robert's character yet, he may be the level headed one. Hope you like this next chapter, thank you for reviewing.

Firey-Moonlight: Yay I'm glad you liked this. You hit the nail right on the head with the Kenny and Max thing. Tyson and Kai's reunion should be soon. They already have a vague idea where the resistance is, but it's very protected. Thank you for reviewing.

Sara: Aww Kenny has his reasons and there is a good explanation, hopefully in the next chapter if I remember. All the confrontations should be soon. Thank you for reviewing.

Joyce: /Hides in fear from you on your knees/ don't hurt me lol I'm really glad you liked my story. Lol I'm trying to get my ideas written quite quick but they keep changing, the Rei thing in the first chapter was just totally random. A lot should happen in this quite soon, I'm starting the build up in this chapter. I have a good idea about the Tyson and Kai reunion, but I'm not sure on it yet. Lol I'm not stopping yet and if I was going to discontinue I'd say, I might take a while because some exams are coming up though /runs in fear/ But I want to get this finished, because it's my first multi chaptered story. Feel the optimism lol thank you for reviewing.

Tyson looked thoughtfully up to the ceiling, from the bed he was lying on. He'd been at this place for quite a few days, at least that's what he thought and was getting used to it. Most people weren't there during the day and he was left to wonder around the place on his own. He'd found so many floors and secret passages his head was starting to ache. Max also had started to appear more regularly, and they were often seen running around together like two little kids in a toy shop. This of course annoyed Hillary, who gave Tyson a massive lecture and Max a smile saying she didn't blame him and it was all Tyson's fault. He was starting to wonder If Hillary liked him. They both had around an hour a day to mess around, but mostly spent the rest of the day with Rei. Most people didn't appreciate their playfulness, and often gave them dirty looks like they should be miserable like everyone else was. Now it was quite late at night and he was lying thoughtfully in bed. He hadn't seen Kenny or any other the other people who were in charge since the day when he first saw them, not that he hadn't tried to find them, he didn't like any of their attitudes and realised maybe everyone had changed, and maybe it was for the worse. A noise suddenly caught his attention and he looked up at Judy, who was pacing nervously across the room, there was something wrong. He slowly got up and walked slowly across the floor to see her; blue eyes looked up and acknowledged his presence. Judy was on guard tonight, while the rest of the people slept in the corner, he shivered a little in his pyjamas at the coldness of the floor.

'You should be sleeping Tyson,' smiled Judy.

'I would be, but I have a bad feeling. I think Dranzer's restless as well.' He half smiled back.

Judy looked at him thoughtfully, 'You may be starting to have a bond with Dranzer, which isn't good Tyson. It's Kai's bit beast and is very untrustworthy.'

'How can you judge Dranzer on what Kai did? I think Dranzer's angrier than a lot of people, and was hurt badly by Kai.' He looked down.

'Maybe so,' muttered Judy thoughtfully, 'But Dranzer is Kai's bit beast.'

'Kai betrayed Dranzer; you can't judge Dranzer by Kai's actions. Do you believe in forgiveness?'

'It's not about if I do or not, to forgive somebody, they have to be wanting to be forgiven, all Kai seems to want is to cause suffering and pain.'

'You're wrong.' Muttered Tyson harshly.

'You're being foolish Tyson and letting your emotions control you. It will be your down fall.'

'I don't care.'

She smiled at him, 'I thought not. I've been meaning to thank you lately.'

A confused look came across his face, 'Why?'

'For what you've done.'

'I haven't done anything.'

'You have, haven't you realise your effect on Max. He's hardly in their control any more, he's getting stronger and you've helped that. Before I hardly saw him, but now I see him almost every day.'

He scratched his head in a thoughtful way, 'Max did it by himself,'

'But you gave him hope.' A soft smile spread across her lips.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed across the whole area, the floor started to slowly shake and dust floated angrily down from the ceiling. Tyson's eyes widened in fear, wearing the same expression as Judy. Another bang happened and suddenly and the doors suddenly sprang open from all parts of the room. Confused faces looked around in fear and panic. The main entrance suddenly burst open and Kevin stumbled in carrying someone.

'What's going on?' Judy asked him quickly.

Kevin shook heavily and placed the body he was carrying onto a table. Tyson stared at a head of hair, the hair was a blond colour, but was so full of blood and dirt it had became darker. It wasn't just anyone; it was Max.

'I thought I told you never to leave here without permission or orders!' Emily had come forwards, eyes blazing with anger. She shook as she yelled.

Tyson was glad he hadn't done anything to upset her lately.

'It wasn't just me!' glared Kevin back.

'You had direct orders! You are on the edge of being kicked out and you go as far enough as to blame someone else!' she hissed.

Tyson stared, frozen to the spot and staring lifelessly at Max's body. A cold shiver went down his spine, and he was starting to wish this was only a dream, or at least some terrible nightmare he could wake up from in a few minutes. But this wasn't. Max was lying on the table, and Tyson feared he could be dead.

'Will you shut your mouth for two minutes Emily!' growled Kevin suddenly. 'I had to go, they had found out about Max, so I went after him. Michael was with me, but we got separated.'

Judy finally spoke in a strained voice, 'Is he?'

'Dead?' asked Kevin, 'No, I found him in time. I almost dyed rescuing him, and this is the thanks I get!'

'You defied orders; this was not part of any orders or our way of working.' A cold voice filled the room; Kenny stepped towards him, power slowly radiating from him. His face was cold but firm and a light shone from behind his glasses.

Tyson opened his mouth several times, and then closed it again. This was a personal matter to deal with this, and it wasn't the right time at the minute.

'You've put the whole organisation in trouble! For one person who as a spy knew exactly what they were getting into. We do not need an audience for this!'

Most the people near by slowly headed off back to bed, accept Tyson, Judy, Kenny and Emily, who all stood their. Whilst Kevin gave them all a cool angry glare.

'Haven't you got anything to say for yourself?'

Tyson suddenly opened his mouth angrily, 'Max is a friend, at one time Kenny he was yours, and we have to help friends. At one time Kenny you would have done the same as Kevin and had done anything for your friends.'

'I am in no need for friends.' Glared Kenny.

'What happen to you?' asked Tyson quietly.

'Life.' He hissed in reply.

Mariah stormed angrily over to them; she had slapped Kevin really hard before he could do anything. 'Do you ever do that to me again!' she shrieked loudly, 'Haven't I lost enough people, without losing you?' after this she had slung her arms around him and burst into tears.

Kenny gave them both a scathing look, like they were not worth his time, while Kevin looked half shocked as Mariah sobbed into his shoulder. Tyson was starting to realise maybe everything was hopeless. Most these people were broken and tiered, how could they fight Bio Volt?

A groan suddenly came from where Max was laying, and Tyson quickly went over to him. While they were talking he hadn't notice Judy making sure her son was okay and checking his pulse. He half wondered if it was impossible to ignore emotions.

Blue eyes slowly opened tiered, and looked to be having trouble staying open. 'Tyson.' Whispered Max. He looked ill and in pain but at least he was alive.

'I'm here Max,' smiled Tyson, stepping closer to him.

'There's something you have to know.' He whispered, cringing in pain.

'Tell me later,' Tyson muttered softly.

'You have to know now!' groaned Max.

All eyes were now on him and Tyson stared at him with curiosity.

'The final fight, it's happening,' he shuddered, 'Kai's announced a challenge; he wants what's left of the blade breakers to fight him, in a battle. He wants Dranzer and thinks this is the only way forwards.'

Tyson shivered hearing these words, he'd have to face Kai, he didn't want to. His heart pounded in terror.

'That's not it,' whispered Max, 'He says, if we accept this deal, he'll give one of us back our bitbeast, before we face him. We could have Draciel or Dragoon back Tyson.' Whispered Max, a light smile had spread across his face. 'But we've got to face his side, before we get to him. We have a few days to accept, it's happening soon. One of us will have to decide and collect the bitbeast from them, it could be risky and-' he suddenly closed his eyes and breathed harshly.

'This is impossible,' glared Kenny, 'it's obviously a trap,'

'Makes perfect sense to me,' muttered Tyson thoughtfully, 'He can cause more hurt by ripping a bit beast from someone a second time. He must be getting bored as well and wanted to use us like toys.' His voice was getting bitter as he spoke. 'I want to accept, and then it'll be all over.'

Kenny suddenly glared at him, 'Stop letting your emotions control you! I saw you on the balcony all those years ago and I think you're still holding some pathetic twisted feelings in you're head and that is what is going to get you killed and put others around you in danger.'

'Leave what I feel out of this!' hissed Tyson. 'Kevin did what he thought was right and saved Max's life.'

'If you called what Max lives a life then you're more deluded than you used to be,' glared Kenny and with that he swept off across the hall, he turned at the end. 'I know you're going to accept the offer and there's nothing I can do, but you might need this.' He slowly got something out his pocket and threw it at Tyson. He caught it with shock, noticing his old blade.

'Practice starts tomorrow,' glared Kenny before disappearing.

'He is so messed up,' glared Tyson.

'He knows what he's doing,' hissed Emily coldly. 'It would help you a lot if you listened to him,'

'My way is right,'

Before she could answer the door sprang open, and Michael stood there shaking. Emily looked upwards towards him.

'We're never going to win, he'll always be there. They finally got me with the poison!' he hissed painfully, and suddenly fell to the floor.

Emily quickly went over to him; she started to check her pulse, she suddenly looked panicked and tried again, before looking down to the floor and she then pushed hair in front of her eyes.

'Emily?' asked Judy.

'He's dead.'

Tyson raised an eyebrow, 'How can he be dead, he was just talking to you.'

'Its poison!' she suddenly threw a small glass vial across the room. 'It's Bio Volt's poison,' she whispered, Tyson suddenly saw tears running down her face. 'This is why we do this Kenny's way, how many more people do I have to lose before this is over!' she slammed her fists angrily at the floor. Tyson's eyes watched Michael's slow unmoving dead body, how could he be suddenly dead? And how could she tell?

'Tyson,' Max was suddenly talking again, their eyes met in understanding, 'You've got to know, if you get the bitbeast, there's something you should know.'

'What?' Tyson asked his head swilling in shock and it all was maintaining up again, he just wanted to curl up in the dark and never move again.

Max voice dropped so only he could hear, 'Kai's engaged and has a fiancée.'


	6. Frozen heart

**Author's note: Sorry this has taken so long, but I've been really busy and I've only managed to do it today because I'm ill with a cold and can hardly talk. The fun! So I decided to type instead. Don't hate me for this chapter or try and kill me, /hides/ this isn't what you think and I hope some people like it. Thank you to all my reviewers:**

**yami no katemi: Aww Kai isn't that evil, but I suppose I could make his death painful, if I decide to kill him and not some other characters /shifty eyes/ I'm not character death happy, lol Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter, please don't kill me for the chapter ending, before you read the next chapter which should be out soon.**

**Joyce: /hides in fear from your many reviews and threats to kill me if I don't continue/ I can't tell you who Kai's fiancée is for a while, we see her when we see Kai. I've gave you a hint there. She isn't an OC either, but there is something about her which lets just say shows Kai still is thinking of Tyson. You get your wish of seeing more of Tala soon, but please don't kill him. It's not really a trap, more of Bio Volt being bored and wanting to get rid of them all. Would I kill off Max? /angelic innocent look/ More about Rei, is in the next chapter, hopefully. Kai and Tyson should see each other quite soon. I'll try and update really soon for you but I can't promise because of my stupid coursework. Hope you like this next chapter, thank you for reviewing.**

**Sara: I've put most of why Kenny is cold in this chapter, lol Kai still has a soft spot, he's not totally evil, and at least I think he isn't. Max and Tyson are going to have a rough time a lot through this, Tyson more so though. Max is mostly free of Bio Volt now. Kai and Tyson confrontation should be soon, but not that soon. Thank you for reviewing, hope you like this chapter.**

**Terra: Lol I like evil cliff hangers, Kai's fiancée? That would be telling, I'd have much more fun with people trying to guess who she is /coughs/ and she isn't an OC, I don't like OC's. Aww everyone seems to want to kill Kai, when he has hardly been in this fic yet. But you are right about him hurting Takao, he is a lot. Hope you like this next chapter, thank you for reviewing.**

'Let it rip!' Tyson quickly shot his blade into the dish, and smiled. For the last few days he had been practicing, and not thinking about Kai, actually he was mainly in denial and refused to accept the fact Kai was with someone.

Kenny looked up thoughtfully from the corner in which he was sitting and carried on writing quickly into his note pad.

'He's a little rusty Chief.' Muttered Emily.

'I am not rusty!' glared Tyson, feeling his anger getting to him, 'if you'd let me use Dranzer, then I would be doing fine.'

Kenny gave him a cold glare, 'How many times Tyson, that blade is untrustworthy, end of story. Your stats are also terrible,'

'Shouldn't Max be practicing as well, I mean he is part of this team,'

Kenny threw his note book to the floor bitterly, 'I will not have that traitor in here! He shouldn't be here in the first place.'

'What did he do?' asked Tyson thoughtfully.

'That is none of your business.'

Emily suddenly scowled, 'He's right Chief, Max and Tyson work better together, they have a long time bond of friendship as well. Shouldn't we all let go, seen as Max isn't under their control any more.'

'Tyson is still going by his emotions Emily and emotions are for the weak.'

A sad look came across Tyson's face, 'that's not what you used to think.'

'That was a different, weaker me. Now I know better.'

The door opened to the training room and Max nervously walked in.

'Get out!' hissed Kenny.

'I'm in charge here too Kenny,' muttered Emily, 'This is my decision and you have to respect it.'

He didn't listen, because he and Max were in a fiery glare.

'This is ridiculous!' glared Tyson, 'what ever is bothering you, get over it, or it'll be the death of us all. So Max might have done something wrong, it wasn't his fault, so why punish him, it's past and we shouldn't be against each other, we should be against Bio Volt.'

'If that's so then, what about this?' Kenny lifted his fringe up, to reveal a long jagged scar going down his left eye, the right eye was shining a cold blue, but the other was an unfocused pale colour.'

Max looked away guiltily.

'You're blind,' muttered Tyson.

'Only in one eye, but the scar is still there. This is why I'm like this Tyson, I followed my emotions and this is where it got me.'

'I'm sorry Kenny,' muttered Max is a chocked voice, 'But it wasn't me, I take the blame but I never meant to, this is why I want to fight against Kai, they have taken my friends and a part of my life, but they haven't taken my spirit.'

'I've told you, we're not excepting that challenge!'

Tyson looked away, 'I'm sorry Kenny, but I am. Now I've seen what they've done to everyone, I've got to, I'll win or die trying!' he angrily clenched his fist feeling a whirl wind of angry emotions.

'I'm with Tyson.' Smiled Max.

'You'll all be killed.'

'Isn't it better than hiding, like we're the ones who have done something wrong?' blue eyes blazed back at him.

'I-' Kenny chewed his lip for a few seconds, 'I see you're going to do this any way, I will come with you.'

'You don't know what you're against either Tyson. Before you face Kai, you'll be expected to beat a few of his members of Bio Volt; this is where we all come in.' Emily smiled.

Kenny angrily shook his head, 'No Emily!'

'What?' she stared at him thoughtfully.

'You're not fighting; if something happens to me then you'll be the one to take over. You must keep fighting, but I'm not prepared for you to die like this.'

'In case you haven't noticed Kenny, I'm old enough to look after myself and you're not my mother; so I can do what I want! Someone has to avenge Michael's death.'

'Not the person I love and who is pregnant with my child!'

Tyson laughed anxiously, 'Maybe me and Max should leave you to argue.' He grabbed Max quickly and went out the room before they could say anything.

'Emily and Kenny, who would have thought it?' said Max thoughtfully.

'It's been obvious for a while. I feel sorry for their kid, it's going to be smart and never have a chance if Bio Volt carries on like this.'

'I need to see Rei,' muttered Max quickly, 'I've been in bed for the last few days and he might have missed me.'

'You were ill Max,'

He looked down to the floor, 'don't make excuses for me Tyson, it's my entire fault and Michael being dead is just another thing to add.'

'Max.'

'No Tyson, just leave me alone!' he walked quickly away towards where Rei was, not noticing a white blade which had fallen out of his pocket.

Tyson gently picked it up, feeling a flow of familiarity, it was Drigger's blade.

'Tyson.'

He quickly stuffed it into his pocket. Then he looked round to Kevin who had whispered his name. 'What's up?

'Can you keep a secret?'

'Sure,'

Kevin quickly brought out a piece of paper, 'it's from Bio Volt; it's a request for you to go get a bit beast, for the final battle. Kenny would kill me if he knew I'd shown you this, but I'm into risks.'

Tyson felt a familiar beat in his heart, 'Where?'

'Remember dead man's cave? Well it says on here that that's where they're being kept. Ready for you to collect.'

'It could be a trap,' muttered Tyson, remembering Kenny's familiar words of warning.

'But you could get your bit beast back.'

'No I don't think so,' said Tyson quietly, 'I'm going to take this to Kenny.'

Kevin smiled, 'perhaps that is the right choice. I have to go find Mariah before she hits me again.'

'Okay see you later.' Tyson smiled and watched him walk away, before slipping out the doors and into the long passages of the sewers. He hadn't meant to lie to Kevin, but he knew this was something he had to do on his own. He knew where dead man's cave was, from an earlier trip with Max, it wasn't that far from safety, maybe if it was a trap he could just escape. The tunnel was dark and echoed; he half wished that he hadn't came. But he had to get a bit beast. It didn't take long before he was almost there. He shook uneasily, before turning into the last corner and gasped in shock at the site that hit him. The almost bare cave was now full of scientific equipment and three glass tubes, with Drigger, Draciel and Dragoon. His heart stung painfully seeing his old friend, which was like a piece of his soul. He stepped close to the glass and pressed his hand to it, as hard as he could. Dragoon's eyes shone in understanding. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of his old friend take over him.

'Hello Tyson.'

He sprung away from the tube and his eyes sprang open in alert.

'Hurts doesn't it?' smirked the boy with spiked red hair.

'What do you want?' hissed Tyson.

'That's no way to treat someone who is about to give you a present.'

'I don't care Tala, you make me sick.'

Deadly blue eyes stared at him and laughed.

'You should have listened to Kenny; your emotions are going to be your demise.'

'How do you know about that?'

'Everyone caught by us always talk in the end.' He smirked, with his eyes glinting with malice.

'This is a trap isn't it?'

'Not as much as a trap, just a warning for the pathetic organisation you're apart of.'

'You're the pathetic one.'

'Maybe, but I'm in control and have the power.' Tala smirked and glanced at the bit beasts, 'bet you'd like to have Dragoon back, wouldn't you?'

Tyson shook furiously.

'Well I've been ordered to give you one, so which would you like?'

This was the hard decision, Tyson had come here to get Dragoon back, and he knew it was selfish, but he felt a part of him was missing. But now his mind slowly changed. 'Tala, I want you to give me Drigger.'

The cold blue eyes looked at him thoughtfully, 'I was wrong about you. Any person with the right mind would have picked Dragoon, the strongest of them. But you seem to reach new levels of stupidity, every time I see you. And now you're being all pathetic and noble for an insane person who won't even be able to use it.'

'But I know, my friends would do the same for me,'

'Friends like Kai?' he smirked back, he quickly pressed a button and tube holding Drigger flew open and crashed into the blade in Tyson's pocket.

'I'm sorry Dragoon,' whispered Tyson, 'I'm going to win you back myself.'

'Fool!' laughed Tala. 'I'm here today with direct orders not to kill you. But I find them stupid, and I don't follow rules,' He sprang forwards and punched Tyson, making him fall back onto the floor and bang his head.

He lay there for a few seconds in shock and with a pain starting to seep through his head.

'I didn't realise beating you would be so easy, or that you would be so weak.'

Tyson shakily tried to stand up, but by now his head was ringing and the room was going blurry, the pain in his head was agony.

'I'm going to do what those fools didn't have the guts to do.'

'Why don't you kill me Tala,' he hissed, 'I don't have that much to live for, and it would be an easy way out.'

'Don't try that with me! Foolish Kai is just like you, clouded by emotions, why do you think you and your little organisation have stayed alive so long? But now I'm going to remove you, the thing that clouds his mind the most. The Bio Volt will rule and no one will be able to stop us. I just wish after I have killed you, that I could stay around long enough to watch you're pitiful organisation's faces as they find your dead body, the body of the boy who was stupid enough to risk his life for his friends. This is where your emotions got you Tyson, any last words?'

Tyson was still trying to stand up shakily as Tala brought out a gun from his pocket and unclipped the safety. He pulled the trigger and a loud bang echoed across the whole cave, an angry blue light smashed from the tube and threw Tala back against the wall and the bullet back fired into a wall. Tyson looked up shakily from the floor to see his bit beast over him for protection and anger radiating from the Dragoon's eyes. He suddenly felt a great rush of love to his old friend. Before Tala came to his senses and suddenly Drigger and Dragoon were sealed into his blade. But now Dranzer was above him in protection and gave off flames that smashed towards Tala, who ran out of the cave in fear.

Tyson smiled peacefully, maybe this was it. It felt like the end, and he was surrounded by the bit beasts. It wasn't a bad way to die; he shakily closed his eyes feeling a heavy darkness taking over him. 'I love you Kai,' he whispered to bright fiery phoenix above him, before closing and letting the darkness consume him.

Miles away in the darkness of Bio Volt, a man with ruby eyes became breathless and held his heart which was filling up with pain and fell down to his knees feeling it consume him. Something was wrong and no matter how he'd tried he still had a bond with his bit beast. This wasn't right something terrible was wrong.


	7. Hopeless

**Author's note: Sorry this has taken a while, I did a one shot when I was going to write the next chapter, then didn't have much time to write this, I normally write a chapter in one go, but this week I kept having to stop and continue it the next day. Hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Fireymoonlight: I'm keeping Kai's character secret for the time being, but I think I'm not sure, but he and Tyson seeing each other again should be the next chapter. But there is probably going to be more waiting for the confrontation. Tyson didn't get Dragoon back for very long I'm afraid, but Drigger's back. Tyson is definitely found by friends, but he gets a little help when it comes to healing.**

**To your second review: I'm so glad you're not going to scream:( I have a headache, lol I got it from writing my poetry essay in English. Tala's going to stay away for a while. He's been yelled at by Kai, though no one finds that out yet. Yay they've created more reviews for me /does the I'm special dance and falls over:p they're shouts kind of were working, I was getting kind of scared /pokes you with a stick several times/ thank you for reviewing.**

**Sara/takes out ear plugs/ you know Joyce finished with the yelling last; doesn't that mean she wins a yelling prize? My cold went, only to be replaced by a new one. It wasn't all of why Kenny hates Max but most of it. My computer's evil and sometimes doesn't load bottom halves either. More of Kai should be in the next chapter, right now it's a Rei chapter lol Bio volt have their own spies and yes they have caught quite a few. A lot of people mysteriously go missing. How do you know I'm not character death happy/shifty eyes/ you will find out who the fiancée is next chapter, and it isn't a girl close to Tyson, she just has something of her image which is the same as Tyson. The Kai and Tyson confrontation won't be for a while. Please don't take leaves from Joyce's book again, my ears are still hurting. /brings out my mighty flame thrower and furby army/ I have a furby army and I'll use them :p Also I'm not abandoning it, what's wrong with being insane? My invisible friend Fred enjoys it. I'll try and have the next chapter out soon. Thank you for reviewing lots and lots and lots and lots of times, but I will be quicker this time, I hope.**

**FireieGurl: I'm glad you liked that chapter; I really hope you liked this one and thank you for reviewing.**

**Kawaii gremlin: Lol I think messed up is an understatement, more like tortured evilly by the author. The eye comment made me laugh, I don't mean to pull the heart strings, and I blame Tala he made me write it! Lol thank you for reviewing.**

**Joyce/takes ear plugs out/ you can stop now, though I was thinking of being evil and seeing how long your yelling reviews would last, but I'm not that evil /shifty eyes/ or am I? I personally blame my art teacher, lol /gives you a prize for being determined/ Oliver is next to be seen, and a little of Kai and his fiancée. /Hides from your wrath/ erm least the chapter is better late than never/brings out furby army/ they aren't too pleased. Thank you for reviewing lots and lots and lots of times as well, but the next chapter should be quicker. And please, no more yelling.**

Darkness flowed everywhere, nothing but endless pit of nothingness. Tyson looked around the deep emptiness in fear. His head was hurting, he was dead; he had to be.

'Tyson.' Whispered a far away voice, a faint blue glow appeared behind him.

'Dragoon?' He stared blurrily at the far away light.

'Yes, we haven't spoken for a while young one.'

'Am I dead?' He asked feeling an odd sense of happiness, that maybe it had finally come to an end.

'No, you are ill; your friends are very worried about you. You are very close to death. Listen I don't have long, soon dark Dranzer's power will consume me, you must listen Tyson, promise you'll remember what I say.' The voice came in a panicked rush.

'I promise, but listen I don't understand.'

'You will eventually. But now you need to master Dranzer, and not give up hope. If that happens then all will be lost.'

'I no, but it's just so hard.'

'I see where Dranzer's heart lies and I no where Kai's heart lies, even though it is clouded and surrounded by darkness, there's always hope.'

Tyson sighed holding his hand to the light, 'I'm not sure if I can carry on.'

'I will heal you a little; this is my gift before we meet again. You will be able to carry on all you need is-'

'Tyson?' A familiar voice echoed across the darkness, suddenly harsh bright light started to sweep into the darkness.

'Remember,' whispered Dragoon.

Tyson's eyes sprung open in shock and they instantly stung in the harsh brightness of the room. He quickly held his arm over them.

'Tyson!'

Max had suddenly sprung on him and given him a harsh hug. Which wasn't good for Tyson, because pain erupted from all over his body, he groaned.

'I'm so sorry.' Said Max in a quick rush, 'I just thought I had lost you, and I was so happy to see you awake.'

'Max I told you, you were not allowed in here! It's his own fault he's ill any way, running off like that. Do you know you could have been killed Tyson!'

Tyson pulled himself further into the covers, as Hillary's angry voice echoed through his head. 'This is my punishment then, having you look after me, you should have left me for dead.'

'You are the most ungrateful person I have ever met!' growled Hillary.

'Well you're the bossiest,' muttered Tyson.

'I heard that, wait till you're better; Kenny will have a few words and jobs for you!'

'Hillary maybe you're being a little too harsh on him.'

'He could have been killed Max! I'm going to recommend Kenny to put him to a job where he has to clean the toilets.'

Tyson groaned and tried to pull himself up, but pain shot through his legs. 'What's wrong with me?'

'You almost died a few days ago Tyson, your temperature was too high, we didn't think you were going to last the night.' Scowled Hillary, 'though it is your own fault.'

'There's something you should know Tyson,' said Max nervously, everyone is leaving to face Bio Volt tomorrow.'

'What!' Tyson glared angrily from the bed and shakily tried to pull himself up, but failed miserably.

'I came here to say goodbye, you're not well enough to face them. I'm kind of glad, because if anything goes wrong we have you. I doubt I'll come back alive,' Max looked away from him, 'Look after Rei. I saw you as a brother Tyson, and if you live through this whole thing make sure that kids learn how to love beyblades and not see them as something of destruction.' He smiled before leaving the room.

'Max!' Tyson angrily slammed him fist onto the cover. 'Hillary you've got to let me go, I need to get out of here. I need to see Kai tomorrow.'

For once her soft brown eyes looked at him in pity, 'You can't Tyson, even if you could, you've had no practice and you're one of the few we've got left. It will take weeks for your injuries to heal.'

'But I have to. I need to know what's going on,'

'I'm not supposed to tell you until you're better.' Hillary nervously chewed her lip.

'I need to know.'

She turned around to check no one was in the room, before talking 'Bio Volt has set the date for tomorrow. Everyone will be their, A big group of beybladers from our organisation are going. There is going to be five beybattles, Boris has set this to prove that Bio Volt are so strong they can take anything. It's supposed to be like a party or a celebration, but it's just a plan to get rid of us. If we don't accept then they promise to come in and kill us all, they know where we are. But this way they get more fun from it. Tyson if we don't accept then we'll just carry on living in fear for the rest of our lives, but Kenny has decided we have to come out and fight.'

'What happens if we lose?' asked Tyson.

'Then we just have to give in. The problem is we have to beat at least two and then beat Kai, they all have bit beasts. If we win then Bio Volt will admit defeat and let all bit beasts and people go. But I don't believe them; they're too big and strong. That's why Kevin's leading an operation to evacuate all buildings and blow them up. We might all get caught, but we're going to leave with a bang. If we lose we hand ourselves into Bio Volt.'

'How did you end up here Hillary?'

A frown spread across her face, 'A boy rescued me, I can't remember him very well, I just remember waking up here. My house was being attacked and I fainted, I remember seeing his face then nothing else.'

'Have you ever seen him again?'

'Tyson I've been here for a long time, I'm not sure how long, but time just goes without you realising it. I've been here for that long and I still haven't met everyone in this organisation, there are spies or just people you don't see. Some of your friends could be here for all I know. But I don't think I will ever truly know everyone.'

'He's probably dead.' Growled Tyson angrily.

'Tyson! That isn't the right thinking.'

'No but its true, isn't it? We're going to lose aren't we? The odds on us winning are impossible, we're just going to all end up dead or slaves of Bio Volt and that's just life for you.' He spat out bitterly.

She looked away from him.

Blue strands of hair fell in front of his face, and slowly tears trailed along his cheek. 'I give up,'

Hillary looked at him nervously. 'Don't Tyson, I'm sorry.'

'Just leave me alone.'

'I-' She sighed nervously, before slowly leaving the room and closing the door quietly as she went.

'It's all useless.' Whispered Tyson, as tears dripped onto the blankets.

'I thought Tyson Granger never gave up!' A harsh voice echoed across his head, and Tyson noticed a faint red glow coming from his pocket.

'Maybe it's time to.' He replied out loud.

'Then you aren't worthy of Kai, if you give up so easily.'

'You don't understand.' He whispered back, 'Kai doesn't want me; all he cares about is power and has ruined several of my friends lives in getting it!'

'For someone who has been through hell, it's amazing how easy he quits.'

'Kai has a fiancée and doesn't care! I'll probably be dead in a few days, killed by Bio Volt! What else do you want me to do?'

'Believe in hope,'

He gently brought Dranzer from his pocket and stared at it for a few second, 'Out of the ashes a phoenix rises.' He whispered to himself, gripping the blade tightly, 'I'm going to win, 'For Max, for Kenny, for everyone.'

Suddenly a red glow started to surround him, a warm glow radiated through him and seeped across his body, before the glow dulled and then vanished. He quickly pulled his covers off and got to his feet shakily. He pulled some clothes from a close by table to replace his mud stained ones, before staring down at a dark blue blade.

'I guess it's just you and me Dranzer.' He pulled two others from his pocket and put them into his new jeans. Before pulling on some shoes and a jumper and quietly leaving the room.

Max Tate sat quietly in a chair, next to the bed of his former team mate Rei. He didn't exactly know why he was here; he just knew that he probably wouldn't see the person laid in the bed sleeping again. All that was heard was the quiet breathing of Rei and the spin of a green beyblade which was missing Draciel. He didn't noticed the door quietly slide open and reveal a blue haired figure; that quietly stood next to him.

'I'm coming too Max.'

The blond boy was suddenly shook from his thoughts and stared at the boy in shock. 'You're suppose to be resting, you almost died.'

'Dranzer healed me.'

Max chewed his lip, 'Are you sure you should be so close to that bitbeast?'

Tyson looked to the floor, 'I trust Dranzer with my life and I'm going to fight tomorrow whether anyone likes it or not.'

'Please Tyson don't fight.' He asked in a chocked voice.

'Why not Max, if we lose then we together.'

'I can't see any more of my friends die! I won't be able to take it!' His angry yell had suddenly woken Rei up, who was now staring at the ceiling muttering to himself. Max's voice became quieter, 'I was the one that found you in that cave! I saved your life Tyson, I thought you were dead, have you any idea how that feels? You finally get someone you care about back, only to find they had been ripped away from you again!' Silent tears slid down his face.

'I almost had Dragoon back,' said Tyson quietly, 'But black Dranzer took him away, and I know it isn't the same, but I no how that feels.'

'The promise me you'll stay here!'

'I can't do that, you're my friend and I'm going to be with you every step of the way,' they both looked at each other, flames burning from their determined eyes.

'Fine,' muttered Max, sounding defeated.

'I have something to show you,' smiled Tyson, he slowly brought out a white blade and showed it him.

'That's Drigger,' Max chocked out.

Neither noticed gold eyes look up at the name Drigger.

'I know Tala gave me it, before he evilly tried to kill me that is.' Tyson smirked. 'Do you think it will help?'

A hopeful look spread across Max's face, 'Maybe.'

'Let's try it,' Tyson brought out a shooter from his pocket and launched the blade onto the floor. 'Rei look its Drigger.'

The boy on the bed eye's slightly glanced at the moving object, before glancing back to the ceiling and carrying on counting tiles.

'Please Rei,' whispered Max, Gold eyes didn't even leave the ceiling.

'I think you risked your life for nothing.' Growled Max slamming his fist into a near by table.

'We could still use Drigger,'

'No,' muttered Max angrily, 'it belongs with Rei; we need to go to see Kenny. Will you give me a few seconds Tyson, I want to say goodbye.'

'Okay, I'm sorry.'

'It doesn't matter.'

Tyson slowly nodded before leaving through the door.

Max stared in a lost way at Rei for a few seconds. 'I'm leaving,' he whispered, 'I doubt you'll even notice.'

Rei didn't even move.

'I can't believe this, Tyson risked his life getting Drigger, and it doesn't help, nothing ever does!'

Silence was all that greeted him.

'I hoped you'd be Rei again, just for a few seconds, long enough for me to see the light in your eyes, before I died. But it's impossible,' He looked down at the spinning blade on the floor, 'We got you Drigger back, what more can I do?' asked Max angrily. 'I thought maybe you would be okay, but I was wrong to have any hope,' he watched the blade start to slow down. 'I need you Rei, I loved you; I still do now. But everyone seems to leave in my life and loving you wasn't enough, I just hope after I'm gone Drigger protects you. I love you, I hope one day, you'll find someone who can help you, who makes you happy. Goodbye.' Max quietly leaned over Rei and brushed his lips lightly over his, before quickly leaving through the door like a bolt of lightning had hit him.

If he'd stayed for any longer he would have noticed dull unfocused gold eyes, slowly starting to follow the almost stopped blade's path, and before long the blade started to speed up glowing brightly green before shooting through the air, a hand quickly reached out to catch it and a smirk spread across his lips. Before bright gold eyes, looked around the room one last time before leaving.


	8. Icy Jealousy

**Author's note: Wow that was the most reviews for the last chapter that I have ever gotten for a chapter of this fic, so I want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. This was meant to be on Tuesday, but I got a little distracted. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you for reviewing and reading.**

**CheekyRHbadCat: thank you for reviewing lol I hope you like this next chapter /smiles/ **

**Diamond sapphire: lol the Rei and Max thing isn't for a while, and Rei's going to get some competition in this chapter. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing. **

**FireieGurl: thank you for reviewing :) this story is just past half way finished I think, lol I might make it a happy ending /shifty eyes/ I might not lol Bio Volt isn't going down without a fight. Lol I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Tsubasa No Kisei: I'm really glad you like you like this fic, hmm Rei could be alive, or I could of made an evil member of Bio Volt steal Drigger lol but I'm not that evil/innocent look/ or am I? Lol sorry but you're going to have to be patient with the Tyka stuff, though this chapter is full of Tyka lol thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Fireymoonlight: Hi Fireymoonlight, lol I updated before Joyce and Sara had a chance to yell at me :P wuhoo. You seem to be recruiting more people to read my fic lol thank you but they are kind of scary want to kill me people lol the bladebreaks won't be reunited for a few chapters yet, I'm going to more evil with a few more twists. There is a little action in this fic, but a battle I'm looking forwards to writing isn't until the next chapter. It kind of is like a party (for bio volt), but it's not any where fancy, and I think it would be an insult to the resistance. There is going to be an argument with Tala later on, where he gets up to more evil tricks. I like Tala though. Whether Dranzer and Tyson's bond is good isn't revealed until the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sara/hands you a gob stopper/ you can't yell, I updated /evil laugh/ lol your computer sounds fun, I haven't seen the movie Gothika, the stupid guy at the cinema said I didn't look fifth teen last year, even though I wasn't which was beside the point lol mad houses are fun :'( the Oliver stuff's in this chapter, I'm glad Hillary's character is like her. I'm not sure who I'm pairing her up with, the bit in the last chapter I wrote about her shocked me because it just came from nowhere. Dranzer and Tyson's bond might not be as good as it seems or I might be being an evil author lol I like my evil furby army makes more attack you and destroy your army In this chapter Tyson gets to fight a little, lol thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Akira of the Twilight: lol thank you for reviewing, I love your fic as well, but I haven't reviewed the newest chapter yet :( I hope you enjoy this next chapter and the Rei thing should be coming soon. **

**Joyce: Lol you said you wouldn't start yelling again/hands you a gob stopper as well/ lol I updated quicker, at least I think it was, this time. Lol this would have been sooner if I hadn't had a pile of homework /looks at most of it still sitting in the corner/ Opps. There should be some action soon, but reactions are going to be in later chapters. The confrontation still isn't for a while, sorry. But there is some Tyka in this chapter. Lol the battles start in this chapter, hope you enjoy iy, thank you for reviewing. **

**Dreamer: Thank you for reviewing, the confrontation should be soon, I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Jen: lol thank you for reviewing, how come you never supported the tyka pairing? Were you more of a Rei/Kai I always hated that pairing lol there was always too much of it, I've been a Tyka fan since the first series of beyblade around the Asian tournament time, I stumbled across a fic which had no warning on and I ended up reading it and loving it, but I can't find the fic no matter how hard I've looked :( the episodes of the Russian tournament are my favourites, I love the bit where Tyson's on the balcony crying about Kai, even though it's sad. I haven't seen the whole G revolution, I keep seeing bits and I still don't know what happened at the end of Kai and Brooklyn's match. I bet the original Japan ones are really cool:( lol sorry I went off topic too, I'm really glad you like this story. The confrontation is still a while away, please don't start yelling or I will feel the need to run and hide lol Kai's fiancée is in this chapter. I like Tala; he might redeem himself, after he'd tried to kill Tyson a few more times. Towards the end will be more bits about Kai. Thank you for reviewing and I hoe you like this next chapter. **

'This whole thing's a farce, I don't know why we're trusting Tyson either, he's so uncouth, loud and rude.'

Tyson who was walking a little behind smirked; he still knew how to get under Robert's skin after all these years. Of course no one was happy about this situation, there was a big group of them, mostly in cloaks, walking into near death, but at least they weren't hiding any more, and maybe they could win. They all stopped at a fork in the road

'Kevin, you know what to do,' muttered Kenny, most the group were clueless to Kevin's plans because they had been kept secret, but now he and his group were ready.

Kevin nodded in agreement, before taking half the group down the left side of the tunnel. They waited in silence for a few minutes, before the echoing footsteps disappeared. It was now oddly quiet and Max stood closer to Tyson for reassurance. It was lucky Tyson was even here, they had spent a long five hours arguing that he should be able to come and still now most the leaders like Robert were a little unhappy about the whole thing. They had left out early armed with mainly beyblades and warm coats, many people believe they didn't stand a chance. They were now walking down a chain of tunnels, to where the final battle was going to be. Only the main people in charge knew.

'You all know what we have to do,' muttered Kenny sternly, 'We've hidden long enough, and now we're going to show Bio Volt what true blading is about, if we fail we fail, but we're going down with a fight and we're not going to hide in fear any more. We have to do this so others will be safe.' He sighed slowly, 'Robert will you lead them? I have to go back for something I've forgotten.' He nodded to them all before walking back down the tunnel, and giving Tyson a small smile before he passed, in a few minutes he had disappeared completely.

Tyson felt a cold chill flow through him, some how he knew Kenny's decision was a wrong one. He gripped Dranzer trying to find some comfort, and soon felt a warm fire flow across his body. He could feel through Dranzer Kai's feelings of excitement, he felt slowly disgust flowing through him, for even thinking of Kai at a time like this.

'I bet Kenny's gone back to Emily.' Muttered one of the cloaked figures to him and Max.

Max suddenly look a little startled, not many people spoke to him because most judged him on his Bio Volt days. Tyson was the only one he even trusted at the minute, he could tell even his own mother was wary of him. He also noticed Tyson clenching something in his pocket, it was obviously Dranzer, Max feared that blade it was a connection between Tyson and Kai and it needed to be broken. He suddenly felt his heart quicken as the figure pulled down his hood.

Tyson on the other hand glared at the former Majestic, 'Hello Oliver, its Kenny's choice what he does, and you have no right to even mock or question it.'

From in front the group started to move again, along the right side of the fork.

Oliver smiled in a charmed way, this made Tyson even more annoyed at him. Maybe it was because of the blush on Max's cheeks, but he was sure this former friend spelled trouble.

'No need to be jealous,' smiled Oliver, sensing what Tyson was feeling, 'I am not here to split a friendship up, I merely want company, though Max does make the most beautiful company.'

Tyson scowled and gripped Dranzer more tightly, an old promise he had made to Rei was echoing through his head. He didn't like the way Oliver was looking at Max, or the way Max was blushing back.

'It's nice to see you again,' smiled Max, turning a red colour.

Tyson could see where this was going. He did want his friend to be happy after all these years, but it was obvious Max was transferring his feelings about Rei on to the nearest person, which was obviously Oliver. Though maybe he could be wrong, who was he to judge, he had been in love with the grandson of a man who had taken over the world.

'What happened to your French accent?' asked Tyson suspiciously.

'I have not been in France for many years; eventually you pick up the habits of the people around you. But I haven't forgotten this one.' He gently grabbed Max's hand and kissed it. It would have been fine, if another cloaked figure decided enough was enough and kicked Oliver hard at the ankles. Tyson had to admitted, he liked the guy's style. He felt a warm sense of friendship towards him immediately.

Oliver yelped in pain and turned round to look angrily at the figure. 'Aren't you going to apologise?'

The hood of the cloak just shook. Tyson grinned at him. 'I don't think he liked your French way of kissing Oliver, shame you'll have to find someone else.'

Max suddenly glared at Tyson, and whispered 'Why are you being so rude towards him?'

'I'm not, I just don't like you throwing yourself at the nearest person because you can't have Rei,' he whispered back angrily.

Max's cheeks flashed red with anger. 'Don't you ever say that again!' he gave Tyson a glare before walking forwards with Oliver, leaving Tyson walking slowly on his own, with the other cloaked guy only for company.

'You seem to have a bad effect on people.' Muttered a gentle voice.

Tyson turned round to stare at him, 'I just don't seem to like that Oliver guy, he used to be a kind of friend of mine, but there's something different about him.'

'Maybe you should give him a chance, seen as your friend likes him.' Muttered the figure's strained voice.

'He doesn't like him, he likes Rei and-' Tyson suddenly shut up, 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that.'

'I'll watch over him for you,' muttered the figure, 'Listen Tyson, you have to blade with your heart and follow your feelings. Trust Dranzer no matter what, he will help you.'

'I knew that but-' he turned round; only to notice the cloaked figure had disappeared.

Max was suddenly rushing over to him. 'I'm sorry about earlier; it's just mentioning Rei's name hurts.'

Tyson smiled, but it soon faded as Oliver came near them again.

'You weren't talking to that guy were you?' asked Oliver quickly.

'Why, what does it matter?'

'No one knows who he really is, we believe he's a spy for Bio Volt, be careful around him Tyson.'

'What ever.'

Max suddenly stared at him.

'What?'

'Tyson you sound more like Kai every day, I think Dranzer's doing it to you.' Said Max looking worried.

Oliver frowned, 'I think you should get rid of Dranzer, or it will be the death of you.'

'I think we should get rid of Oliver before he suffers a death,' muttered Tyson darkly.

'What did you just say?' asked Oliver.

Tyson smiled brightly, 'Nothing.'

The group had suddenly stopped at some steps leading up to where the battle would be.

Robert turned around to look at them, 'We're here now, if you feel you can't continue then please go back, we will think no less of you,' nobody moved, 'Right then lets go,' He started to climb up the steps.

'Of course,' smiled Oliver, 'Lets all climb to our deaths.' A stick suddenly hit Oliver's head, and Tyson some how knew who it was and smirked.

They all suddenly felt the cold icy wind fly angrily at them; Tyson looked around the scene in shock. They were all on an empty frozen lake, not any lake, but the lake where he'd lost Dragoon. He stepped back wanting to go back down the hole, but it was now closed, and no matter how hard any one tried, it wouldn't open again.

'It was a trap wasn't it?' growled a boy with red hair and bright green eyes.

'Be patient Ozuma,' muttered Robert.

The group of about fifty stood together shivering all trapped on an ice filled lake with no escape. They all suddenly turned round as a distance rumbling sound echoed towards them.

'Look over their!' shouted a small pink haired girl, Tyson didn't know the name of.

Tyson gasped in shock as a big army of people, all with dull eyes marched towards them. Behind were the more important people, with carriages being pulled by horses, but they couldn't yet make out any familiar faces. Max gripped Tyson's arm, feeling the fear of the whole thing. There were hundreds of soldiers coming towards them, and more in the carriages, how were they supposed to win?

'Hold your ground.' Muttered Robert to everyone, 'we're going to show them, we're not a push over. They deserve no respect from us at all.'

They all obeyed Robert's orders, but felt nervous as the army seem to have no intention to stop. But when they were close, that some people could make out the faces of former friends who were now in Bio Volt's control, the horse carriages had now over taken them and pulled to a stop.

Tyson didn't look up, he could feel Kai was there, if he looked up then he might just lose the last shred of sanity he contained. He looked down to the floor but walked slowly forwards to stand with Robert, Max followed him.

Boris slowly stepped out of a carriage and walked towards Robert, he stopped only a little distance away from him.

'Well, well the slimy rats have finally come out of hiding.'

Tyson glared at Boris, 'We knew already Boris, and we could smell you from miles away.'

'I would have thought you may have learnt some respect from our last encounter with us.' He held out his hand towards Robert. 'Nice to finally meet the master mind behind this organisation.'

Robert glared at his hand, 'I am not the master mind, and I wouldn't ever shake hands with such a dishonourable man, such as you.'

'He wouldn't know what he'd catch,' smirked Tyson.

Boris ignored him and turned his eyes on Max. 'You should be dead, but you still have the choice to re-join us.'

'Never,' hissed Max.

Tyson could feel Kai's eyes on him; he gripped Dranzer even harder, trying to resist looking up. He could feel Kai's emotions which were a whirl wind of confused feelings and he was sure Kai could feel his. Maybe they were right; Dranzer could be bad for him. He slowly looked up to the carriages, he could see Tala death glaring at him, his eyes looked over to the next one where he could tell Kai was, he suddenly saw a girl sitting next to him, she had to be his fiancée. He looked at her appearance then suddenly burst out laughing.

Most people turned round to look at him.

Max looked at him in concern. 'Are you okay?'

Tyson went to reply, but burst into a new fit of laughter and quickly made his way to the back of the group to laugh some more.

Boris glared at them all, 'Is there something you all find funny?'

'Not really,' glared Robert. 'But it's nice to hear laughter after all these years of misery. I see nothing funny about your pathetic organisation.'

'I could say the same of you.' Glared Boris.

Max quickly walked through the group to where Tyson was and stared at him laughing. 'What's going on?'

'Max,' gasped Tyson, 'Look at Kai's fiancée.'

Max raised an eyebrow and looked over to her, seeing nothing funny. 'There's nothing funny about her.'

'Max,' smiled Tyson, who had finally stopped laughing, 'She looks like me.'

Max raised an eyebrow, 'I've noticed that, but I still don't see what's funny.'

'He-' Tyson smiled. 'I think he loves me Max.'

'Tyson she looks like you, it's obviously a coincidence.'

'I don't think so, I think he cares about me, but is blocking it out by choosing someone who looks like me. It's just funny that if I had realised I'd loved him sooner, none of this would of happened.'

Max raised an eyebrow, 'Tyson, you and Kai didn't like each other at the best of times and I think if he does love you, he would have pushed you away any way. He didn't exactly pick her, he was told he had to have a fiancée, I remember being at the celebration party.'

'Somebody knew, that's why they picked her. They knew about his feelings and how it would make the organisation weak.' Muttered Tyson, he smirked and suddenly marched back through everyone and up to Robert.

Boris glared at him, 'I think we have had enough talking, and it is time to battle.'

Tyson grinned, 'I just want to congratulate you on being very observant Boris, I know what you did and why you want to get rid of me, it's not going to work though.'

He stared at Tyson with a little shock, but then put on a fake smile, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Quit interfering Tyson,' sighed Robert.

Tyson smiled. He looked up to where Kai's fiancée was, only to be met by a pair of crimson eyes. His heart started to flutter wildly and he felt Dranzer glowing in his hand. Crimson just stared at blue, for the first time in years Tyson felt a strong feeling of love, but also hurt. He couldn't break away from the stare, his heart wouldn't let him. He just wanted after all these years to stare at him. Max suddenly pulled him back and Tyson's eyes shot round in shock and stared at Max.

'You can't.' whispered Max. 'You need to be ready for battle with no distractions.'

Tyson sighed and quickly looked back to where Kai was, he was now nowhere to be seen, but his fiancée was glaring at Tyson in a jealous angry way. He smirked to himself. He looked back to Max, only to see Oliver with his arm around him. He felt anger rise through him, until a stone flew across the air and hit Oliver in the head. Some how Tyson felt he wasn't the only one who disagreed with their growing relationship.

'Right,' Boris's voice echoed the lake. 'Let's see how your pathetic organisation copes with our first few bladers, just a little warm up.'

Around fifty bladers stepped forward and realised their blades. Most people in the group froze in shock, as around fifty blades sped towards them, with hard metal attack rings full of sharp metal spikes which would draw blood if they hit any one. Suddenly a white blade was realised from a cloaked figure, Tyson smirked and drew out Dranzer, and released Kai's old blade with a whirl wind of fire. A third was released by Robert and then Max, Tyson's and Max's blades spun together smashing any blade to pieces that got in their way. Soon the blades from Bio Volt were nothing but piles of scrap. Tyson smirked hitting the last spinning blade with a powerful fire attack, as Dranzer shot back into his hand. Max stood next to him smiling a little, as his blade came back to him. Robert wasn't looking very amused and Oliver was frowning at Max. Tyson could have sworn he recognised the blade of the cloaked figure, but it had already disappeared.

'Did you enjoy my little warm up?' smirked Boris, 'I was surprised how weak your organisation was to react and also the pathetic time it took for all of them to get rid of the blades.

'That was a dirty trick,' glared Robert. 'It was dishonourable and dangerous.'

'Do you think I care?' smirked Boris.

'Let's get on with this.'

'Fine,' smirked Boris 'I will call my first blader. He is an old friend of yours, Robert.'

A dull eyed Johnny stepped forwards.

Robert's eyes blazed in anger and hatred, directed towards Boris.

'No.'

Boris turned around, to look at the girl behind him. Her big green eyes were burning with fire 'You dare to disrespect me?'

'You misread me Boris,' smirked the girl, 'I want to blade first.'

The boy Tyson had seen earlier called Ozuma stepped forwards.

'No not you,' hissed the girl in disgust. 'Him,' she pointed towards Tyson.

Tyson shook his head, 'I don't want to embarrass her by winning.'

'You dare to refuse me?' hissed the girl, 'Kai was right, you are weak.'

Tyson clenched his fists. 'Okay, you want a battle I'll give you a battle.' He glared at the girl who he knew as Kai's fiancée, at the minute he hated her.

She smirked, smoothing back her long blue hair. 'Finally, I hope you don't run away like a coward if you, lose you're getting good at that.'

Tyson went to spring forwards for an argument before Max pulled him back.

'Don't let her get to you,' he whispered. 'Be careful of her, she has some good tricks.'

Boris smirked, 'lets begin,' as he said that, the ice slowly started to part and from it came a dish made from strong ice, it stopped as it reached the surface.

Tyson stepped forwards to the dish.

'Win this one Tyson,' muttered Robert.

The girl with the long blue hair smirked at him.

'Let's begin smirked Boris. The first battle is Miriam versus Tyson.'

Max sighed, getting the feeling that the two weren't just fighting for the competition, but also for the right to have Kai's heart. But what Tyson didn't know, and what Max couldn't tell him was that Tyson had won the battle long ago. But he had to protect his friend from this.

Oliver slowly smiled at him and gripped his hand. Even though Max was ignoring the fact, Oliver could never have his heart, it had been taken long ago from him.

An angry cloaked figure suddenly tipped a cup of hot tea over Oliver, who turned around through anger and let go of Max's hand. Oliver was now glaring at him.

'I slipped on the ice.' He muttered quickly. Max's blue eyes looked at him piercingly, before turning round to watch the battle.

Tyson quickly put his white blade into his launcher, he could feel the presence of Dragoon still lingering in it. His heart was beating in anticipation, and he was nervous. But he was going to win, without using Dranzer.

'Three, two,'

Tyson could feel Boris's voice echoing through his head, he was ready. He just hoped he had the strength to win.

'One.'

His blade was ready and she was going to get a taster of what it was like to cross Tyson Granger.

'Let it rip.'

**Author's note: Just a quick note, please review and also could you make suggestions for the way I torture Oliver? I'm kind of running out of ideas for it. Thank you for reading. **


	9. Broken Life

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter, this chapter is a little shorter than the last but I felt I had reached the ending of the chapter and stopped. Hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**CheekyRHbadCat: I'm really glad you liked this chapter and I love your story Tyson's fate lol sorry for the random comment lol I'm curious to why you found it intriguing lol I hope you like this next chapter, thank you for reviewing. **

**Kurai: Hi, thank you for reviewing; I'm glad you like the fanfic. **

**Jen: wow what a long review /wonders how I can reply without taking up a page in my word document/ lol yep you read it first /hides from your rampage /you're used to Rei/Kai pairings /stabs pairing with a pencil Muhahaha/ I like Tala, he just seemed to end up evil in this, I don't know why. I hate the way Hiro left Kai on the ground injured and was like 'Brooklyn you're so great' and Kai's injured on the ground and Tyson's going mad at the TV. I think Hiro had some issues, because he kept switching teams and I never saw the last episode of G force, I only saw Tyson and Garland had drawn. Garland attacked Tyson/stabs him with a pen/ I never saw that, and I never saw the ending to Kai and Brooklyn's final battle, I just knew he'd won. I never saw the hug scene either :( I saw the shiny star episode and where Kai goes back to his old team and a lot of episodes where Kenny drools over Ming Ming, I wanted a Goth rock band to come down and beat her, she really annoyed me. I saw bits of the tournament not many and only Daichi's battle in full, I didn't see much, I blame my TV! Ahh that was a little too long, lol you are right with one of your theories, almost. The Oliver thing is just a bit of fun, lol thank you for reviewing.**

**Deathrosekitty: lol I'm glad you like this story, thank you for your suggestion I'm going to use it. Lol the Miriam hint was that both her and Tyson had blue hair, but no one guessed it. Lol thank you for reviewing. **

**FireieGurl: I'm glad you liked the last chapter lol Kai might be in love with Tyson, but if he is then he's denying it, Yay denial :P But it will all come out in the final battle which is a few chapter away. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Firey-Moonlight: lol hi, I kept hinting that it was Miriam through the chapters because her and Tyson both have blue hair, but no one seemed to get it lol ah I'm not giving anything away about the cloaked figure but you are on the right track ;) he was thirsty so he brought some hot tea, it just happened to end up over Oliver /shifty eyes/ I don't mean to Oliver bash, but I'm finding it fun. I like Oliver really. Hmm I'm going to review one of your stories to put which G revolution episodes I've seen, and then I can get a gang of my angry yelling friends to yell at you ;) I'm bad at reviewing :( I read stories and never review, I just sound stupid when I do leave reviews though, so it's better for me just to read things and secretly love them lol. Oliver's a little OOC and keep guessing with the cloaked figure lol, he's not an OC. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Akira of the Twilight: Hi, thank you for reviewing lol I love your ideas, I used one in this chapter but I modified it a little lol I'm giving nothing away about the cloaked figure lol hope you like this next chapter.**

**Sara: lol for once my lips are sealed on the whole Tyson Kai thing which will come up soon, lol that's not fair you were allowed to see Gothic :( Tyson is emotion driven he can't help it, lol thank you for Thank you for reviewing, lol I'm here till the end so their should be lots more chapters and updates. **

**Joyce: lol you're the last but one person I have to reply to /falls down from all the stuff I've written to my reviewers/ lol yep they beat you. Lol I like Oliver he just seems to be getting bashed I don't know why, lol the resistance have other things to worry about than Rei, how do you know he's still not their? You have the Kenny thing wrong :( lol the Oliver thing will be explained later on, lol my lips are sealed. There should be more Tala soon, thank you for reviewing. **

**Dead Cat/bows down to the mighty author of Sensation/ lol sorry I've been drinking too much caffeine, though I do love your fic. Yay /does crazy dance to the music/ lol I'm glad you like this story/waves at YM/ lol thank you for reviewing. **

Tyson's blade angrily shot into the dish.

Miriam started to laugh, 'This is pathetic, I wanted a real challenge, and you don't even have a bitbeast.'

His blade suddenly slammed into her blade and sent it spinning across the dish, it soon recovered and came back at full speed and started to hit his continuously.

Tyson cringed feeling every hit, and small pieces of the blade started to litter the dish. He slowly closed his eyes.

'You should just give up now,' smiled Miriam, 'It's obvious you can't win and you're only hurting yourself.'

Oliver smirked slowly watching Tyson's blade get slammed into the side of the dish.

Max was watching nervously and slowly biting his nails, 'Concentrate Tyson,' he whispered, 'don't let your emotions get in the way.'

Tyson's eyes suddenly sprang open and his blade slammed forcefully into Miriam's, her blade started to wobble and Tyson's slammed into it again.

'I've had enough of you!' growled Miriam, 'Feel the wraith of my bitbeast.' A blast of power suddenly shot from her blade, but nothing could be seen.

Tyson laughed bitterly glaring at her, 'How does it feel to be second best?'

She flinched as Tyson's blade hit hers again. 'He doesn't love you,' she glared.

'Who do you think he loves, you?'

An angry look flashed across her eyes, 'No, but he doesn't love you either. You keep tricking yourself into thinking he does, because that's the only way for you to not give up hope. But what happens when the illusion shatters?'

Tyson studied her for a minute, 'Maybe he doesn't, but at least I'm going to try and won't look back in regret.' He scowled, 'I've been running for a long time, but I've never forgotten how I feel. My bitbeast was taken, but I still remember him and he remembers me!'

His blade suddenly started to glow an angry blue, as Miriam's went in for the kill, it was suddenly forced back and shot across the dish.

'I'm sick of these silly games,' glared Miriam.

'You're the one playing hide and seek with your bitbeast.' Suddenly he started to glow blue to match his blade.

'There's something wrong with Tyson.' Said Max quickly.

Oliver's eyes glinted, and he smirked, 'It's nothing he can't handle.'

Miriam gasped noticing Tyson's pupils had disappeared and his eyes were glowing an eerily blue colour. All around him the blue glow was brightening.

'You have to stop this!' yelled Max to her.

Everyone was staring transfixed at Tyson, who was glowing brighter each second.

Miriam's blade smashed angrily into his again, it slammed into the edge of the dish before quickly balancing and shooting back.

'I'm going to end this,' growled Tyson in an odd voice. 'I can see your bit beast.' His blade again slammed into hers, making pieces shatter across the dish. A shark looking bitbeast suddenly appeared and illuminated the scene.

'That's better,' he smirked, 'Now we're going to have a real battle.' Suddenly a grey looking transparent dragoon appeared from his blade. It glowed menacingly over the shark, angry winds erupted howling from the blade and pushed anyone standing near the dish back.

'That's impossible!' yelled Robert.

'It's like the ghost of Dragoon, or a part of Tyson.' Whispered Max.

The grey dragon suddenly let out an ear piercing shriek, making everyone cover their ears. It slammed angrily into Miriam's bitbeast and sent the blade crashing out of the dish.

Silence spread across the lake, before the resistance side exploded with applause.

Tyson smiled tiredly, before the blade shot into his hand and the blue glow started to fade around him. 'I did it,' he whispered.

The dish smashed and hit the ground in many tiny pieces. Miriam was staring angrily at her blade.

'It was a good battle.' Smiled Tyson, his pupil's slowly appearing, 'I'd like to fight you again, when you're not part of Bio Volt.'

She glared at him, 'You may have won the battle,' she whispered in a deadly voice. 'But Kai belongs to me.'

Miriam gave him one last dirty look before marching angrily off through the crowd.

Tyson smiled tiredly, before the blue glow disappeared completely. He slowly started to sway, before he started to fall to the ground in exhaustion.

The cloaked figure ran forwards and quickly caught him. He gently wrapped a blanket around him before picking him up and taking towards the back of the group.

Max quickly followed him, 'Is he alright?'

The cloaked figure had now set Tyson down on the ice and was taking blankets from his bag and laying them on top of each other. He gently picked Tyson up and placed him on top, covering him with another blanket. 'He's just a little tiered.'

'He'll freeze if he doesn't wake up soon.' Muttered Max.

'My blankets should keep him warm for a while.'

'I suppose.' Sighed Max.

'I doubt he'll be asleep for long, but knowing him-' he smiled.

Max heard a fondness in the voice, his voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. 'He once slept through a tournament, so one of my friends had to carry him.'

'I know,'

Max looked up in shock.

'Is he okay?' asked Robert who appeared near them.

'He's sleeping,' muttered Max.

'I don't think he should blade again. Bio Volt has given us a few minutes before the next match.'

'He will blade no matter what u say,' muttered the cloaked figure.

'I know,' scowled Robert. 'But what just happened wasn't normal, he shouldn't have been able to call a form of a bitbeast and his glowing was unnatural. Maybe something happened to him, over the years he was missing. He shouldn't have been able to escape Bio Volt so many times or survived, maybe this isn't Tyson, I can't trust him or put others at risk with what he's become, and it isn't natural. He's dangerous'

'Him and Dragoon have a bond,' glared Max. 'They are bonded by the heart and not even dark Dranzer could take that away.' Max suddenly scanned the Bio Volt side for Kai, wondering if he'd contributed to Tyson's win. Something wasn't right about the whole battle, but people were getting used to the unexpected.

'It has taken all of Tyson's power to sustain Dragoon in that form,' glared the cloak figure, 'he did it to defeat Bio Volt, and how dare you question it?'

'But that's no good if he has to fight Kai. He is one of the strongest bladers we have, who might have a chance in beating Kai and he'd thrown it all away in fighting a girl he has a grudge against because she is about to marry his crush. Face it he was tricked so he couldn't fight Kai and everyone let him. Again look where his emotions have gotten him!'

Max launched forwards, but the cloaked figure grabbed him by the waist. Max felt a strange tingling spread across his body, at the cloaked figure's touch.

'I have to go, sort your friend out.' Glared Robert before walking off.

'I hate him!' growled Max, breaking free of the cloaked figure's grasp, but regretting it as he felt the warm feeling flow away. 'He doesn't understand how Tyson feels, they don't get him. Tyson had to fight to prove something to himself.'

'But you must see Robert's point of view, Tyson is one of the few people who can get to Kai. He may even be now too far gone with dark Dranzer's evil.'

Max frowned and looked down.

Oliver suddenly appeared next to him and grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 'Are you okay?'

The cloak figure glared, but no one could tell because they couldn't see his face or eyes and his voice was muffled through the fabric.

'I'm fine,' whispered Max.

The cloaked figure noticed the look of disgust that Oliver was giving the sleeping Tyson.

'I'm glad.'

Tyson started to groan from the ground, and blue eyes looked blurrily from the ground. 'Did you catch the number plate of the bus that hit me?'

The cloaked figure smiled at him. 'Are you feeling okay?'

He groaned, 'I ache all over and I feel like I want to go to sleep, my body feels like it's being held down to the ground.'

'You shouldn't have pushed yourself.' He replied.

'I can't even remember what happened,' groaned Tyson again, holding his head.

'Well you started to glow blue and beat Miriam.' Smiled Max gently to him.

'Wonderful, I feel like a snow man it's so cold.' He smiled.

Oliver still had his arm around Max, but neither noticed the cloak figure clenching his fists.

'What did I miss?' asked Tyson.

The answer was cut of by a high pitched girly scream, in which Oliver jumped around angrily hitting his back.

'What's the matter?' asked Max quickly.

'Someone put ice down my back.'

The cloaked figure smiled innocently at this comment, and if his eyes were on show they would have seen an evil glint. 'Who would do such a thing?' he asked, his voice was laced with laughter.

'You did it!' growled Oliver.

'Why would I do that?'

'Because you have something against me'

'Don't you think you're being a little irrational?' asked Max.

'I didn't see him do it,' groaned Tyson, slowly lifting himself up shakily from the ground, he started sway before Max stepped forward and let him use his shoulder as support.

'Everyone's staying away from you,' muttered Oliver, staring at Tyson.

'Why? I won.'

'They fear you and your power, they think that you aren't Tyson, that maybe you're just another Bio Volt worker.'

Tyson clenched his fists, 'they can believe what they want, and I don't care.' He glowed a red colour, before he let go of Max's shoulder and stood firmly.

'What just happened?' asked Max looking worried.

'Dranzer healed me.'

'You know you shouldn't be getting close to that bitbeast,' said Max angrily.

'Relax; me and Dranzer understand each other.'

Oliver smirked, 'Ignore him, he'll just get himself an early death and we can all say we told him so,' he was cut off by the cloaked figure pushing him, and to his surprise Oliver landed in something the horses had done earlier on in the week, he stood up angrily with brown substance covered all over his face.

Tyson burst into hysterics, while Max fussed over him.

'The brown mud look suits you,' smiled Tyson.

The cloaked figure smirked.

They were all cut off by shouts coming from near where the beyblade dish used to be. Tyson quickly ran forwards and pushed through the crowd only to watch Robert's blade being thrown violently from a metal dish and shattering into many pieces which spread across the snow. The Bio Volt side let off a cold cheer.

The cold cheer echoed a deadly warning across Tyson's heart. Robert had been easily defeated; if they lost two more battles then they'd all be slaves to Bio Volt. It was a cold wake up call, a cold wind flowed across the frozen lake, Tyson knew what he had to do, but where was Kai? Would he really be able to get through to him after all these years? He highly doubted it; maybe he had been fooling himself for all these years. Maybe Kai didn't care. Where would that leave him? A heart full of bitterness and a broken life, he half wondered what would have happened if they'd defeated Kai that fateful day on the lake, but it was now just past and you couldn't change the past no matter how much you wanted to. He had to fight Kai no matter what; their paths had been crossing since they had first met. Their battle was meant to be, but Tyson wondered with a heavy heart, were they meant to be?

An angry sound echoed across the scene, it was of course the explosion of the Bio Volt base. Kevin had done it.

But what they didn't expect next was the low rumbling and explosion from the ground. Bio Volt had some how known they were up to something and they had fought back, by destroying the resistance's base, it was obvious to anyone. But Tyson realised with a heavy heart, Kenny was missing and Rei was dead.


	10. Clouded Destiny

**Author's note: I've got a feeling this chapters going to confuse a lot of people and they'll be saying it can't be him; I just want to say things are never what they seem. People will have to wait for the very next chapter to get what I'm talking about lol. Thank you to all my reviewers of the last chapter, I hope everyone likes this one. To my reviewers: **

**Deathrosekitty: lol hi, thank you for reviewing, lol yes Rei is dead /shifty eyes/ lol Rei isn't the cloaked figure /more shifty eyes/ lol or is he? Maybe I should stop drinking caffeine filled drinks lol I hope you like this chapter.**

**Fireiegurl: Hi lol I'm glad you liked the last chapter, Tyson won Yay /throws paper into the air/ lol Rei might be okay /shifty eyes/ or I might be a death happy author lol thank you for reviewing, I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Akira of Twilight: lol thank you for reviewing. Lol what do you mean when Tyson finds out Rei is alive, who says he is alive/shifty eyes/ lol hope you like this next chapter. **

**Dead Cat: lol /shifty eyes/ the cloaked figure might be Rei might not; wow I'm doing too many shifty eyes today, stupid caffeine. Lol it's not Dranzer, all may or may not be revealed in this chapter. I like conspiracies too, I've read a little of your new fic, I like the Bermuda triangle I find it pretty cool how stuff just disappears in it, and your fic seems really good lol I'm not a good reviewer though, I either don't review or go on a mad reviewing rampage. Lol I really like your Fics I think they're pretty cool, unlike mine which are really jammed with heaps of mistakes, I hate re-reading things and don't have a better reader, lol Yay I'm annoying people with suspense lol /waves again and YM and has a waving contest/ craziness is fun, my invisible friend Fred thinks so as well lol hope you like this next chapter, thank you for reviewing. **

**Shinotenshi: hi lol thank you for reviewing Rei might or might not be the cloaked figure, lol I'm glad you like this fic and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Joyce: lol hi Joyce:( no yelling again? Lol yep you read it first this time lol /hides from your evil rampage/ there is more of Tala, very soon, sooner than you think. Most of your questions are answered in this chapter, but I think the resistance would rather die than be captured, so it's a do or die situation for them all. Tyson is still his emotion filled self but he's going to have a few other problems other than Kai coming up, lol thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Firey-Moonlight: Hi again, lol I knew you didn't have any Fics cause I looked on your profile a while ago but I forgot when I was replying to reviews, but it would be cool if you did some more /puppy dog eyed look/ I wanna read some lol yes the cloak figure is prepared, how can you not like him? He's so lovably prepared; I've not been at the caffeine again. I've seen a lot of the G revolution episodes, but I've also missed a lot, I saw half of Kai's battle with Brooklyn where Tyson was getting more and more upset but refused to interfere and sat on the bench, but I didn't see the other half of Tyson and Brooklyn's battle, or the ending which I think had some Tyka. /throws stuff/ lol I'm being more secretive about couples, basically because I don't know yet. Enrique is around, I've just not mentioned him yet, though he is on the resistance's side, I know that. Tyson's going to get some trouble from the bond and his loss of Dragoon, but again that's not till later lol Bio Volt wouldn't want Tyson, he's too opinionated and would eat all their food, just kidding. Thank you for reviewing, hope you like this next chapter. **

**Jen: I've only seen half of Kai and Brooklyn's battle in English, I found it sweet how Tyson refused to get involved and kept angrily holding onto something which I think was clothing, I can't remember that well I just remember him getting more upset as Kai got more and more hurt, while Max or Rei was trying to convince him to interfere. Aww you'll probably eventually see that episode, I've still got to watch the other half of it. Hiro scared me, I think I said before that I felt he had some serious identity problems and needed a reality slap from Tyson. The battle between Kai and Tyson was so cool, there was all stars everywhere and they were gazing and smiling at each other and Kai was all happy, I was annoyed when Kai lost though and all the fans gathered around Tyson and Kai just walked off again. I can't remember what Ming Ming sang, I just remember being angry that Daichi didn't beat her and thinking her guitarist wasn't very good or making the right sound. Lol I'm a rock fan and didn't like her, she practically used the excuse 'I'm a girl' and giggled, as to why she couldn't fight Tyson when he first sees her, when it's obvious she knows she's going to lose after him, Max, and Daichi beat her band. I'm going to stop ranting about her now. Garland punched Tyson/eye twitches and sends evil furby army to kill him/ I didn't see that, poor Tyson, poor Tala, and now I'm angry. I'm glad Tyson stayed standing against him. Sparkles are evil! Oliver's character confused me a lot, as what to do with him, I decided in this chapter. Tyson will make them pay and you'll find out who the cloaked figure is soon.**

It only took a few seconds before complete chaos broke lose. A lot of the people from Bio Volt who had been under their control by machines, were now coming to their senses and getting a realisation of what had happened to them, and were trying to run off and escape in every which way. On the Bio Volt side this had caused the horses to bolt off in fear and the whole scene was now littered with former Bio Volt soldiers trying to escape. Many of the Bio Volt side were still in a hypnotised state, from being controlled by brain washing, but for the others it was just a horrible nightmare, and they were fleeing from all of it.

The resistance's side was also complete chaos, many of the members had thrown themselves at the trap door, desperate to get back to the base, and see if any of the people left down their survived. Tyson stood in shock watching it all, a numb feeling going through him. Kenny was dead, Rei was dead, and that annoying girl Hillary was dead. The thoughts kept flashing angrily through his mind and for a brief instant he realised why Rei has lost his sanity on the ice that day many years ago. Fire was starting to angrily flow through his blood, he could feel Dranzer burning in his pocket, and red rage was all he could feel. He looked over to Max, this all had to be some mistake, he'd wake up and be a carefree thirteen year old again, but that had passed many years ago.

Max was staring coldly at Boris, nothing but a passion of bitter hatred passed through that look. Suddenly he started to launch forwards, nothing but killing Boris on his mind. But he was quickly stopped by the cloaked figure gripping him strongly round the waist, Max angrily fought, kicking and screaming, trying to escape. Tyson just watched, unmoving. Slowly the strength from Max drained and he fell heart brokenly to the floor, the cloaked figured still held on holding him tightly whilst Max wept for Rei.

Robert was starting to try and gain some control of everyone, but the whole thing was a complete mess. Tyson gripped Dranzer angrily and brought the blade out of his pocket and angrily launched it. All around people looked round in shock as a powerful fire bitbeast shot out his blade and surrounded them all, whilst releasing an ear piercing shriek. The resistance suddenly fell silence and looked over to Tyson who had now joined Robert.

'I want everyone to be quiet and listen to what I have to say.' Growled Robert, his eyes glared coldly at them all, signs of emotions had disappeared. 'One of the few lessons Kenny has learnt you all are not to let your emotions get the better of you. But you've just ignored everything you've every been taught for moments of madness, where you made our whole organisation look weak, we are here for one reason and that reason is to beybattle, anyone who has a problem with that should either leave or come to me.'

Most of the resistance stayed silent, some looked down feeling ashamed. It was then Dranzer shot back into Tyson's hand.

'Very impressive.' Smirked Boris.

Robert turned round to give him a cold look.

'Not many people could control a group like that under certain situations. Though you do have the advantage of Tyson, maybe we've underestimated you all.'

'You killed Rei,' Max's icy cold voice laced with hatred swept towards Boris.

'I've killed many people, what does one more matter, especially, one as so weak as him?' Boris muttered, with malice in his eyes.

'I hate you!' Max suddenly again went to launch at him, but again the cloaked figure with quicker. This time Max struggled more violently and ended up beating his fists weakly against the figure's chest.

'He isn't worth it, he never will be.' Muttered the cloaked figure.

Boris smiled, 'And who are you to know?'

'A better person than you'll ever be.'

'I don't need to be a good person, all I need is power.' Hissed Boris.

'I'm going to take that from you bit by bit Boris, until you are nothing and seen as the slime insect you are.' Robert's voice echoed powerfully across to him, but the smile on his face widened even more.

'We will see, aren't we here to battle?'

Tyson looked across to the Bio Volt side, there was now about the same number on each side, most had run off in the madness of earlier.

'Why should we even battle you?' hissed Robert.

'You will see,' with this Boris turned round and walked away and started a conversation with his remaining army.

'Robert, is everyone left in the base dead?'

Robert studied Tyson for a few seconds. 'I think so.'

'No they are not.' This time another cloaked figure stepped forwards with a more feminine voice.

'How do you know?' asked Robert.

She slowly lowered her hood.

'Emily?'

Tyson looked at her almost as if she was a ghost.

'You were told not to come, Emily.' Muttered Robert.

'I'm not the type to take orders.'

'You're pregnant.'

'It doesn't stop me from wanting to be here, I'm higher up ranking than you Robert, and you have no right to tell me what to do!' her voice mirrored the anger that was spreading across her face.

'Is Kenny okay?'

She looked at him curiously, 'Kenny? I thought he was here.'

'Emily, he went back for you, to protect you, make sure you were okay.'

A look of realisation was spreading across her face, 'He's dead, isn't he?'

'I don't know.'

She laughed bitterly, whilst one stray tear rolled down her cheek, 'Always the one to give orders but never follow them himself wasn't he?'

Robert looked at her with a closed look across his face.

'Don't follow emotions he said, if he'd listened to himself he'd still be alive.' She looked gently down to her stomach, where there was a small bump. 'Now my baby isn't going to have a father, if that isn't a reason to fight against Bio Volt then I don't know what is.'

'He loved you,' Tyson's gently voice whispered, he hadn't spoken for a while, but was now looking at her with pity. 'We've all lost someone we love Emily, it doesn't get any easier, but we have to carry on.'

Max looked over to Emily tearfully, 'It hurts, but it will get better.'

'No, what you don't get was Kenny went back for nothing. I gave orders earlier in the morning as soon as your group left for the base to be moved, all Kenny would have found was an empty base.'

'Rei's alive?' asked Max, with a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes.

A look of guilt flashed across Emily's eyes, 'Rei went missing earlier this morning, no one could find him, and he would have still been in the base. I'm sorry Max.'

'Why didn't anyone tell me?' asked Max coldly.

'You are needed here,' said Robert 'Many people have been afraid of you Max, but today you've earned all their respect and we now believe you are one of us.'

'I don't want to be one of you!' growled Max, 'If you couldn't accept me before then I don't want you to accept me now, I want no one's pity I just want Rei.'

'That's odd,' muttered Tyson.

'What?'

'Drigger was with Rei and if Drigger would have been destroyed Dranzer would have felt it, but Dranzer didn't.'

'I can't believe you still trust that bit beast,' glared Emily. 'It's a traitor, just like Kai.'

'No, you don't feel it Emily, you don't have the connection.' Whispered Tyson.

'I wouldn't want it. It's more like a curse than a gift.'

Tyson smiled softly, 'You might understand when you get your bitbeast back.'

'That's the thing, I won't we have no chance on winning. You need no stats or data to tell you that.'

'No I have my heart and that is more reliable than any data you can ever have.' Tyson smiled.

Emily gave him a cold look, 'you've been holding feelings that aren't good for you since at least the American tournament, I see other things accept beyblades, don't think I'm the only one who noticed. I saw his reaction to you, you're the only one who can get through to him, but I think he's too far gone for you to even help. That's why you should ignore your emotions.'

'I can't.'

'Yes you can.'

'The day I start ignoring what my emotions tell me, is the day I stop being me.' Muttered Tyson.

Emily gave him an odd look, 'you're either a saviour or incredibly stupid. I think it's the second one, but many believe it's the first one, which if they're wrong then we're all incredibly stupid.'

Tyson smiled, 'If we both survive then remind me to annoy you about that comment.'

She looked down, but Tyson could see a mixture of sad emotions pass across her eyes. She couldn't mourn because of something Kenny had said, maybe he was wrong.

Max stood closely to Tyson breathing gently. 'I'm ready to fight Kai; I've lost everything so now I can fight with all I have.'

'You haven't lost everything.' Whispered Tyson gently, 'You still have me. We're going to fight till the end Max, because you're my best friend. And if I don't live through this I want you to, and find someone who makes you happy.'

Both friends' eyes met in understanding.

Boris was slowly making his way towards them. 'Ready for the third battle, or are you all too afraid after what happened in the last battle.'

'I think you're forgetting the first where Tyson wiped the floor with one of your best bladers.' Glared the cloaked figure.

'We refuse to fight such a dishonourable organisation; we have destroyed most of it.' Muttered Robert.

'Is that your final answer?' smirked Boris.

Tyson suddenly stepped forwards, 'I want to fight Kai,'

Boris's eyes glittered, 'Why don't you join us, it's Kai you want you can have him. We can offer you more power than your little weak friends.'

Tyson felt Dranzer glow in his pocket, for a brief moment he felt a painful longing for power, before he shook the thought out his head. 'I would never join you.'

'Your face tells me different, you may still be in control. But you have Dranzer, which is a part of Kai, and sooner or later the longing for power will become too much, it will consume your every thought, every actions and eventually you.'

'I would rather die first,' growled Tyson.

'That can be arranged. You want to fight Kai,' he pointed towards a small opening of a cave which was all the way across the lake away from everyone, 'you will have to find him first.'

Tyson shivered, he'd always hated the dark, and the cave looked completely creepy, also it was very small and not many people would be able to fit into it. It was going to be dark and any wrong move and he would be dead. But he had to fight Kai; the longing to see him again was over powering the fear.

'It's a trap Tyson,' growled Robert.

'I have to fight him, it strangely feels like it's my destiny, I know that sounds really corny, but I have to do this, if I don't then I'll always wonder what would have happened.' Dranzer glowed gently in agreement with him.

Boris smirked, 'You think we are going to make it easy for you and your organisation?' He started to walk towards his army, when he got their, he slowly lifted his arm; a chorus of clicking was heard.

'What's going on?' asked Tyson.

'It's the final battle,' whispered Robert his eyes were burning with fire, all around him people started to wind their beyblades, ready to release them.

'I don't understand.' Muttered Tyson.

'You know how you just said to me that you felt it was your destiny to fight Kai, well this is our destiny. We're meant to battle, and make a clearing so you can get to them caves and fight Kai. We have to get rid of Bio Volt, just like you have to go to Kai.'

An odd look passed across Tyson's face, 'They all have bitbeasts, and you don't stand a chance.'

Robert smirked at him. 'That isn't what you'd normally say Tyson, you're still uncouth and contradicting yourself after all these years.'

Tyson went to open his mouth.

'Don't say anything else, I just want to wish you good luck and hope you defeat Kai.' He held out his hand.

Tyson smiled and shook it, 'You better survive, and I want a beybattle with you.'

Robert nodded before yelling, 'Everyone get your blades ready, the aim of this is to clear a path for Tyson, Max and anyone else who wishes to face Kai. No going in for the kill or using all your power until they are through. Good luck, if we survive I want everyone to meet at base two. I believe you all can win, it's just got to come from your hearts.'

Tyson raised an eyebrow at that comment, releasing how much a lot of people had changed over the years. But now the task was fully in his mind, he had to wait for a gap and get to the cave.

Boris dropped his arm, suddenly an army of sharp high-tech beyblades flew at them. The rest of the resistance launched followed the suit by launching theirs. There was no way to the cave; it was blocked by a wall of battling beyblades. Tyson chewed his lip nervously, clutching Dranzer, wondering if he could help, but Robert's words echoed through his head.

The resistance was battling on and all that could be heard was the smashing of blades, but they were losing, many bitbeasts were being released and blades went flying back to their owners in pieces. Bio Volt had the advantage.

'Tyson! Look over their.'

Max's yell echoed through his head and he turned round to look. At a big wave of people who were coming towards them. Tyson looked nervously at them but as they got closer they were met by the sight of a pleased looking Kevin leading the group, who quickly got faster and merged with the losing resistance.

'I've got my bitbeast back,' yelled Kevin running straight towards Tyson. 'We're going to create a gap for a few seconds, when I give the signal, run' with that he joined the front of the group and released his beyblade. Shoots of light emerged from both sides and suddenly their was a gap to one side, Tyson quickly grabbed Max's arms and they ran full speed through it and past the angry Bio Volt soldiers, it wasn't until they stopped running a few minutes later at the mouth of the cave that they realised Oliver was with them.

'What are you doing here?' glared Tyson.

'Helping.'

'What helping us get killed? How nice of you.' Tyson was in no mood for him, it was eerily quiet around this cave and they could all hear the distant yells and the noise of blades smashing together.

Max stayed quiet chewing his lip for once.

'I know you don't trust me.' Muttered Oliver.

'That's an understatement.' Sighed Tyson, looking nervously at the cold dark cave.

'But I'm trying to help.'

'Of course.'

A sudden movement in the trees close to the cave caught their attention suddenly. A large tree was falling down at full speed and Max was in its path. Tyson gasped in horror, but Oliver was quicker and pushed Max out of its way before it came down and crushed him.

Tyson stood frozen in shock looking at the fallen tree and where Oliver was standing seconds before it had fallen down and crushed him. Whilst Max fell to his knees feeling the loss of another friend, Tyson looked guilty towards him.

'I'm sorry Max.' he whispered.

'How many more people do I have to lose Tyson? Why couldn't he have let the tree crush me, sometimes I feel I'd be better off dead.'

A clicking noise was heard, 'That can be arranged.'

They both turned slowly in horror to where a cloaked figure stood with a gun pointed at Max; the hood fell down revealing cold blue icy eyes and messy red hair. It was Tala.


	11. Haunted

**Author's note: Sorry this has taken a while to do, I blame the evil red balloon, it knows and sees all /frightened look/ This chapter is longer than the last and a quite a few things happen. I hope everyone likes it and feel free to review. I'm not sure whether to up the rating or not, though there isn't really anything to have a pg-13 rating, lol The next chapter may take a while so I'm asking all my reviews please be patient. Thank you for reading. To my reviewers:**

**Deathrosekitty: hi, Tala doesn't have a thing for Kai, or maybe he could, sometimes I surprise myself on what I write. Lol caped person is in this chapter in all his happy glory. Lol thank you for reviewing.**

**Sara/hides in fear from scary singing/ do you do requests:P I request some rock music, I was trying to think of a rhyme back but then I thought no I should be doing my stupid coursework /glares at pile of homework I have/ Tyson and Kai are coming soon. I'm not offended by singing just very very scared :p the staying awake thing sounds fun lol I'm not saying anything else about Oliver because I haven't decided yet. I read that fic you mentioned in your first review, it's one of my favourites and a work of genius but I got all upset at the ending as well. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Akira of the Twilight: Lol I'm glad I'm surprising people Yay/does happy surprising people dance/ Rei is around /coughs/ thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Shinotenshi: Wow I like the word spiffy lol /thinks I'm easily amused/ lol I don't mind non intelligent question, they're fun lol thank you for reviewing.**

**Fireiegurl: Yep Max is in deep deadly trouble, Yay! Lol Rei is around and the figure is revealed, lol finally. Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Joyce: Have you lot ever thought of starting a band? Lol /hides from lots of musical ness/ I'm not sure what Tyson's going to do, I just type and lots of random stuff all happens lol Tyson had to shot Dranzer out, Kai might have actually saw it. I've missed a lot of G revolution episodes, and the one where Tyson finds he's his brother, I've seen most the tournament ones, I should watch more TV, but beyblade is on a stupid time now/throws TV/ I'm still angry I missed the last episode of G force. Lol /calms down/ Kai might not be in a cave, he just wants the battle to be private. It is Ozuma, the answer to your question lol but I'm not giving away any more. Thank you for reviewing, just a warning the next chapter may take a while so please don't come kill me lol**

**Fireymoonlight: Hi lol the singing scared me a lot lol normal people scare me /nods/ lol any way, I read Harry Potter, I'm an odd fan of Ron/Luna fics. I had an obsession about a year ago with dark Harry in Azkaban fics, but it faded in the end. /hides from you being a smart person/ Tala does his own thing, and I do seem to be neglecting the Majestics a bit. Tyson is going just a little darker, he's also lucky, I'm going to stop babbling lol thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this next chapter. **

**Jen: Hi, lol beyblade has moved times on my channels to, it's on really late at night, I haven't seen all the G force episodes yet and it moved :( /gets angry again/ Boris said something about not forcing her to battle Tyson because she was a girl and then she giggled and I wanted to throw stuff at the TV /wishes I could remember it better/ Emily's higher ranking than Robert because she was one of the first people to help form it. Lol I'm not reviewing my story Never enough because it doesn't have an ending yet /thoughtful look/ lol the cloaked figure is in this chapter, and some stuff about Rei. Don't think about person being there for ages, think about stolen cloak lol /innocent look/ lol I've added something in this chapter about people you wanted in, you gave me the idea for it lol singing doesn't annoy me, just scare me lol thank you for reviewing, hope you like this chapter.**

**Dead Cat: lol I realised when I first posted this I had missed your reply out /apologises/ lol I had been on the computer too much that day and was confusing the keys for flying pixies, lol /hides from your angry rampage/ lol at least you were on TV, even if you missed it. Lol /feels sorry for YM/ don't kill him. Lol thank you for your review I hope you like this next chapter. **

**IwntKAI: lol hi, I'm glad you really like my story. I like suspense it's fun lol I hope you like this next chapter. Thank you for reviewing. **

A cold wind swept across the icy lake while Max and Tyson still stood motionless staring in horror at Tala.

'Well aren't you going to say anything?' a smirk stretched across his face.

Tyson and Max's eyes briefly met in understanding.

'I want you to leave Tala.' Said Tyson coldly.

He laughed bitterly in reply, which sent shivers down both Tyson's and Max's back.

'You don't seem to understand the situation; I'm pointing a gun at your friend, you're both finished.'

Tyson again gripped Dranzer, 'I'm warning you Tala, leave.'

'You don't seem to remember what happened between us last time.'

Max stood frozen staring at the gun and then to Tyson.

Tyson swallowed nervously 'Max has done nothing to you, kill me instead.'

His eyes glittered, 'Nothing would make me happier, but I know this would cause you more pain. You always seem to get out of situations, but this time your luck is finished.'

'But I know you don't want to do this, you're still a human being at the end of this, and you're doing what Bio Volt wants.'

'I'm doing what I choose,'

'So killing an innocent person is right? It isn't what you really want, you know it. You could just leave and not come back.'

'I am part of Bio Volt, all I want is power, and I do not have room for petty human emotions.' His grip on the gun tightened.

Tyson again gripped Dranzer, 'Then take me instead. Let Max live, and then tell them. It will bring you more power killing me, than some traitor.'

'Tyson.' Max's eyes met with his. 'I'm not afraid to die.'

A click sounded from Tala's gun, and suddenly he looked deadly serious, his eyes were glittering with spite, but they had an old dead look like the rest of Bio Volt's members.

Panic flooded through Tyson's body, 'don't do this, I'll do anything, just don't kill him.'

Tala paused for a minute, 'Anything?'

'I said so didn't I?' said Tyson.

'Then join Bio Volt, and let it consume you. I can tell Dranzer longs for power, and your heart is starting to darken from it.'

'I-' Tyson stood frozen, he couldn't join them, his heart refused he couldn't destroy people's lives, but Max was the only person who meant so much to him.

'You have three seconds.'

Tyson chewed his lip, he couldn't let the power over take him, and then he'd be no better than Tala.

'Three.'

Max had closed his eyes, with thoughts of Rei only on his mind.

'Two,'

Tyson opened his mouth the answer finally there.

'One.'

Tala was suddenly cut off as a cloaked figure hurled into him, he fell to the ground and the gun let off a shot, the bullet sped quickly and just missed hitting Tyson.

Max spent no time in making his way over to Tyson and hugging him tightly. Tyson gently hugged him back, both feeling relief neither was hurt. They both stared over to where two cloaked figures were.

They were both now standing facing each other, both now had their hoods up and it was impossible to tell which Tala was. The gun had slipped across the ice a little away from them. The first launched towards the other cloaked figure; who dived quickly to the floor and grabbed the gun and pointed it to the other.

Tyson cringing knowing landing on ice must of hurt, but half hoping it wasn't Tala who was now in control. The cloaked figure without the gun dived into the woods and disappeared into the snow covered wood. Tyson let go of Max as the other cloaked figure turned round pointing the gun at them.

'Just do it.' Glared Max hatefully towards him.

The cloaked figure paused for a second before gently putting the gun to the floor. His hood fell off as he raised his head, to reveal long raven black hair and sparkling golden eyes.

Max's suddenly became breathless, and his blue eyes widened in shock.

'Rei?' gasped Tyson.

Before anything else could be said, Max started to sway and fainted. Rei reached out gently and caught him, before laying him softly to the ground.

'You guys sure know how to make an entrance,' muttered Tyson thoughtfully. 'Can't you just knock on a door or ring first? Instead of appearing in near death situations?'

Rei smiled lightly, 'Nice to see you too Tyson. Aren't you surprised?'

Tyson scratched his head for a second, 'Nothing surprises me any more, I think I'm probably dead and shot by Tala. Aren't you supposed to be insane?'

'Aren't you supposed to be dead?'

'Good point,' smiled Tyson. 'I guess we're even.'

Max groaned gently from the ground, Rei smiled and gently kneeled beside him, smoothing back a lock of blond hair. 'Has he been through a lot?'

'I think everyone has, don't you remember any of it?'

Rei's eyes became dark. 'A little, it's all a blur.'

'How come you're back to normal?' asked Tyson gently.

He looked softly down at Max, 'That's something between me and Max.'

Tyson chewed his lip, 'How can I be sure it's you? I mean you just turn up from nowhere, you could be part of Bio Volt or anything.'

'I've been with you the whole time Tyson.'

His eyes widened in realisation, 'you were that guy, who helped us.'

Rei smiled, 'I wondered how long it would take you.'

'But how did you do it all?'

A frown stretched across Rei's face, 'It was like I was walking around in fog, I couldn't make out anything. Then there was a bright green light and I could hear Max, and it was like the fogged all disappeared and I was shoved into a room full of light.'

'How long have you been like this?'

'Only a day, I wasn't sure what was happening, it was all a scary blur. Then I ran into Kevin it was a while until I could convince him with my story, he wanted to tell everyone, but I wasn't ready Tyson. I couldn't face you or Max, after all these years of letting you down. Any way Kevin told me what had been happening and then he went to get Kenny, it was then I sneaked out and found a cloak and borrowed it. I knew I had been a let down for years, but I could protect you secretly now so I got prepared and have been with you ever since this morning.'

'What was with the Oliver thing?'

'He was taking something that didn't belong to him.' Rei's eyes glittered with jealously.

'Couldn't be the fact you were jealous, could it?' A grin spread across Tyson's face.

'There is a lot of things you wouldn't understand Tyson,'

'Try me.'

Rei smiled, 'You haven't changed very much.' He brought out his white blade from his pocket, 'Thank you for giving me back Drigger. Kevin told me you almost died getting it.'

Tyson shrugged, 'Was it Drigger that brought you back?'

'No, it was just a few words,'

For the first time in a while Tyson gave him a genuine smile, 'I'm glad to have you back.' Then he pounced on him and gave him a hug, 'But just a warning, next time you feel like leaving, don't.'

'I'll try not to.' Then he raised an eyebrow, 'Kai stole our bitbeasts years ago, but I can see you have the same feelings. Ever thought of going for some one else?'

Tyson smiled, 'That would be too easy.'

Max again started to groan and Rei placed a gentle kiss on his head. His eyes fluttered open. Blue met Gold.

'Rei,' he whispered, a peaceful smile spread across his face.

'I'm here Maxie; I'm not going to leave you this time.'

'Am I dead?'

'No you fainted,' Tyson smiled gently.

'Tyson?' Max suddenly looked confused again. 'How?'

'It doesn't matter;' smiled Rei softly, 'all that does is beating Kai.'

'He's been with us the whole time Max, pretending to be someone else. He's back to help though.'

Max shakily got to his feet. He stared at Rei for a few seconds before launching himself at him and holding on to him tightly. Max sobbed heart brokenly into his shoulder, while Rei smiled gently and stroked his hair, holding him back.

Tyson looked away feeling a pain in his heart, knowing he could never be like that with Kai. He wished that someone would love him like Max loved Rei, but he was alone and the coldness of his task was upon him. The thirst for power was also growing; he had been temped to take Tala's offer for his own purposes. But he couldn't, he had to beat Kai, then Dranzer would be returned, the memory of Dragoon flowed warmly across him. He had to be strong.

Yells and shouts from the beybattles were still echoed across the lake and Tyson knew they couldn't wait any longer.

'Rei, Max. I think you should stay here, I'm going to battle Kai.'

Max immediately pulled away from Rei, 'I'm going with you Tyson.'

Rei grinned, 'Why do you think I came in the first place?'

'I guess we're all in this together then.' He sighed.

Max looked at him, his hand lingered on Rei's arm like he was afraid he might just disappear again 'I know you love Kai, but what ever happens I'm here for you.'

Tyson looked away, 'I don't want to talk about him.'

'Do you think Tala will be back?' asked Max.

Rei stared thoughtfully to the spot where he was once stood, 'I thought he was going to kill one of you two.'

Max looked over to the fallen tree, 'Oliver.'

A jealous look spread across Rei's face, 'You had feelings for him, didn't you?'

'No, it's always been someone else.' Whispered Max, Rei swept a strand of hair away with his fingers and leaned in towards Max.

Tyson coughed. 'As much as I think you two deserves some time together, we have Kai to face.' He pointed towards the cave.

Max smiled but then nodded, 'looks like we're all together again, accept Kenny.'

'Our time back then could always win if we were together,' Tyson smiled. 'If Kai is defeated then that's the end of Bio Volt. We can start living again, maybe go back to Japan and see if my grandfather is okay, I've heard little news of him.' He closed his eyes thinking longingly of Kai. But he knew he'd have to do what was right for himself. He started to walk towards the cave and made his way in through the small gap. He heard Max and Rei following behind him. Footsteps echoed off the walls of the narrow cave, slowly the light was fading and it was getting darker and darker. He looked back to check Rei and Max were following him. Again for a long time he walked ahead in silence, until it became to dark to see. He stopped. 'Max?' his voice echoed across the cave.

'Hello Tyson.' A cold voice sent shivers down his spine at the familiar voice. The cave was suddenly lit up and Tyson shielded his eyes from the painful light.

'We're here to warn you not to go on.'

Tyson stared at the familiar group of people, if you could call them that. He knew who they were, the members of the Dark bladers, they all came from the shadows one by one. They didn't scare him, but their presence was always a little uncomfortable.

'Are you part of Bio Volt?' asked Tyson.

'No we are on none of your sides; we have come to warn you not to go on because we like you, we sense much good in you. If you proceed then Kai will destroy it,' whispered Sanquinex.

Tyson marvelled at the vampire looking boy, he had always thought him and Rei looked a little a like, maybe it was because of the fangs. He couldn't believe at a time like this he was thinking of that. 'That's a risk I'm willing to take.'

'He is a fool, leave him to it.' Hissed Lupinex.

'I'm not a fool; I just follow my emotions which most of you have a problem with.' Glared Tyson.

'You have warned him, now it is up to him.' Glared Zomb.

Sanquinex sighed, 'We have finished and done our job.'

'What was even the point of you being here?' smiled Tyson. 'Though it was nice seeing you again.'

'When all the good has been bled from you by Kai, then do not come crying to us.' Hissed Cenotaph. With that the cave was surrounded back in darkness.

Tyson rubbed his eyes at the sudden darkness, and quickly brought Dranzer out and launched the blade. Light flowed across the cave and he was alone again, it was like they hadn't even been there.

'Tyson,' Max appeared from a tunnel. He and Rei were holding hands, but a look of panic was spread across Max's face. 'We heard voices and were worried about you. Who was it?'

Tyson looked down to the floor. 'It was no one; you must have been hearing things.' The warning words still echoed across his head, he closed his eyes. 'I'm not sure if I can do this any more.'

Max looked at him gently, 'We have to.'

'No we don't, it's obvious Kai doesn't want me. He's happy with his power hungry life style, he even has a fiancée. I can't believe I was that stupid to think someone could ever care about me.'

Rei's golden eyes looked searchingly at Tyson. 'Who are you trying to convince Tyson? Us or yourself, because it's obvious you've been in love with him for a long time, and Kai feels something back. You used to be the only one who could get through to him. If you don't want to do this for yourself then at least do it for all the people who have died because of this all. We can't go on living like this any more and you're the only one who can beat him. I haven't really witness the work of Bio Volt very much, but I know they have devastated too many people to get away with this.'

'All of it has been a waste of time. All these years of suffering for nothing.' Muttered Tyson.

'Don't say that,' said Rei, 'this whole tournament was thought of by Kai, he did it for you Tyson. It's obvious to any one.'

Tyson clenched his fists and closed his eyes, until Dranzer's blade started to gently hit his shoe. 'We will do this and win.'

Max smiled at him, 'We're all in this together.'

A fake smile stretched across Tyson's face, 'Dranzer lead us to Kai,' the bit beast let off an eerily red glow which lit up the cave it quickly started to move. Tyson followed it. He knew Rei and Max were with him, but every part of his body was telling him to go back accept his heart. A light was getting closer and Tyson followed the blade towards it, a gentle dripping noise was coming from the walls, but the light got closer and an icy wind replaced the stale old air from the cave. Finally he was almost out and Dranzer shot into his hand as he reached the exit. He looked out to see another part of the lake, a little away was Kai standing with his back to him. His white scarf flowing softly in the wind.

Tyson stood frozen for a second, looking at the figure who had haunted his heart and dreams for years. Kai slowly turned round and there eyes met, just like all those years ago. Tyson felt his heart beating violently against his chest, feeling unable to move or breathe. He could tell Rei and Max weren't far behind him.

After all these years he was close to Kai again, this meant the final battle was soon.


	12. The past

**I'm sorry for the delay. An explanation and reply to reviews will be at the end, this chapter is about Kenny and I apologise it isn't Tyson's and Kai's battle but I felt a few things needed to be explain and that only Kenny could do it. This is kind of odd as well and a little off topic, from Kenny's point of view, but I wanted it in my fic. Hope you like it. **

He doesn't understand; no one seems to understand how it has been after all these years. My life has never been easy, I started off living in a noodle bar with my two parents, but it isn't an angst story like everyone else expects. My parents loved me, they worked hard to raise me and take care of me. My dad was the first one to get me a computer, at the time it was a new thing and he wanted me to have what everyone else did, he thought it was a much more paying hobby than a beyblade. But he didn't understand the growing passion I had for the sport. I was a normal child; I had a few people you could call distant friends, mostly they were uninterested in me and found the way I talked boring. So that's when I decided to distance myself, no one noticed of course I went to school and spent most my time in the library, sometimes they would try and get me to join them, but eventually their efforts failed and I spent most of my living moments in my room on the computer.

My parents of course became worried, they tried everything to get me to socialise, and in the end my father gave in and brought me a beyblade. By this time I was around eight, I spent most of the day watching the beyblade like it was an exhibit, it was a light purple colour and I was transfixed. This is when my love of beyblading finally developed, I had by own blade and felt no one could stop me. I started to go out more and practiced long and hard every night, most of the time it flew from the dish and my frustration grew. I soon realised maybe I wasn't launching it correctly, so I brought down my new lap top to analyse the moves, I soon became better and better and started to take both my blade and lap top to matches; the data started to pile up and my skills became better.

That's when one of the best moments of my life happened; I was practicing close to my parent's room. My mother has always had odd tastes in furniture and pots and a number of antique ones were on shelves above me. My launch was perfect onto the floor, but something odd happened, my blade started to lose control and sprung into the air hitting one of the pots, it didn't take long for it to shatter to the ground. But something I had never expected happened after that, a strong powerful light lit up the whole room blinding me for a few seconds, until it faded like nothing had happened. I quickly went over to check my beyblade, it looked as if it had been ripped apart, but inside it was Dizzi.

I never realised how powerful Dizzi was or what she was until much later on. Bitbeasts were stuff of legend, I had heard of them but part of me didn't believe such a thing could exist, but I was proved wrong. I soon came against some one with much higher skills than me, I thought I was going to lose; I focused all my energy on my blade begging it to win. That's when Dizzi appeared, tearing out my blade and knocking the other blade out the dish in a matter of seconds, from then on I felt unbeatable. Maybe that's why what happened, did. I had become arrogant with my blade and my data which I regret now but I was only a child, so when I came across a small boy who wanted a battle I felt sure to win. I didn't realise how cold I had become or the fierceness of the words I spoke to him telling him he couldn't win, that's when I got my reward for my bad behaviour. My bitbeast appeared, but at my cold words plunged into my lap top, soon after the boy beat me.

I didn't blade or touch my lap top for days after, I mostly stayed in my room feeling ashamed and again withdrawing myself. I eventually turned on my lap top, but straight the way a voice echoed through the room. I was a little shocked that my computer had suddenly developed a brain and was yelling at me. It was of course Dizzi, it was then we both became a team after she'd yelled some sense into me. I realised that part of me didn't want to beyblade any more; I was much more interested in data. For once I had a friend who would listen to me, sure she would make sarcastic comments but I grew to view Dizzi as my best friend. Soon I spent all my time with Dizzi (her being in my lap top) I was of course mocked for being so foolish to forget what beyblading was about, but dizzy replied with a picture of a hand signal to them. I loved the sport, watching it mostly more than doing it myself. I figured out the best techniques and weaknesses of other bladers, this all worked well for years until I met Tyson.

He was different from anyone I had met; he was one of the few people who actually listened to me. He appeared from nowhere whilst I was watching a guy called Carlos beat bladers and one by one take their blade; he was an angry red blur of energy and of course challenged Carlos to a battle. From that moment I realised I wanted him as a friend and tried to help him. He was of course kind natured and accepted me straight the way and in return I tried to help him. That's when it happened, what I mean is when Tyson met Kai. From the moment they met you could tell they were opposites, Kai appeared with a coldness around him with his ruby eyes flashing dangerously for a start I was a little afraid of him, and then there was Tyson; the warmest person I had ever met with his midnight eyes glowing with life. In any other circumstances these two would have never been friends, probably never looked at each other. But like with any story opposites attract. But for now they both hated each other and were over come with anger to beat the over.

After this a few things happened at once, a few of us tried to make the ultimate blade, which I suppose is impossible, because there is always a way to improve something, in this time I was kidnapped and Tyson received Dragoon. This led to another battle between him and Kai, where they both drew. Then there was Max, a blond ball of energy which again appeared from nowhere. Straight the way him and Tyson became close friends, it was bound to happen, they both had so much in common and pushed each other to be the best. From the start I was a little jealous of Max, feeling maybe he would take my only friend from me or that Tyson wouldn't want me around now he had Max. But I was proved wrong and got another close friend from the whole experience.

Then the rest all happened quickly, the tournament, meeting Rei, being a team. It was all amazing and almost a happy blur of my life. Rei of course soon became a close friend though we all knew he was hiding something, and then there was Kai. I had a feeling the only reason he was in this team was because Tyson fascinated him and was one of the few who could beat him, and Tyson was amazed by how different and unfriendly Kai was and became determined to become his friend. Maybe that's when the growing attraction between the two started; they were like magnets being pulled together, but both were fighting it.

Again a lot of things happened in the lead up to the world champion match, which seemed to strengthen us all and make us closer, well accept for Kai who still kept distant but seemed a little warmer than before. We had to win many battles, including one against the white tigers that almost tore the team apart. Also we learnt that Max shouldn't be underestimated. Then there were the Majestics, they taught all of us a thing or two about beyblading, including Kai, but as usual with the team's thirst for power and friendship, we surpassed them. That's when it all started to go wrong, we went to cold Russia in which a lot of hearts turned cold. We witness first hand the power of Bio Volt, maybe if we'd known what would happen we would have been able to stop them, but it was hopeless. The first betrayal happened, Kai left, not just the team but also a hole in Tyson's heart. We went for an explanation but only Tyson saw him, I don't know what was said but it ended with Tyson crying on a balcony. They weren't just tears of betrayal they were tears of uncertainty and heart break, it hurt to see someone so happy cry.

Then the tournament happened, where most of the bitbeasts were taken, I watched frozen in horror. I couldn't believe; Kai who we all to believe to be a friend, could be so heartless. Tyson couldn't control himself and again tried to confront him and was thrown back by Kai's barriers of ice. I realised they were in love, Tyson had embraced it; Kai had denied it and thrown himself into cold power. Love had gone wrong, and eventually Kai would be so cold that maybe even Tyson wouldn't be able to break through. That's when the day on the ice happened we all fought our hardest and black Dranzer battled us then consumed the bitbeasts, accept Dranzer. Then he walked off leaving us there, frozen and half dead. Rei of course was insane and we made it back to the hotel beaten and bruised, and I had to watch Max and Tyson's tears, my heart shattered seeing my two closest friends hurt, with Rei whimpering unaware in the corner. It wasn't fair, but it happened, they all had to get on with it. The last tournament happened, with bitbeasts being taken. That's when Tyson disappeared, I feared everything was lost.

The events that happened after this made me who I am today, the first thing that happened was having to say good bye to Tyson's grandfather and Mr Dickinson, even thought Bio Volt were taking over like a virus, they had to leave. They both went back to China, I think they maybe still in hiding to this very day, and Tyson's grandpa told us to get Tyson to go to the dojo as soon as everything's over, and hopefully that will happen. The group of the resistant soon after started to get together, but we had no shelter then and many members disappeared or joined Bio Volt. This is when Judy unveiled her underground plans, a network of tunnels were made into a perfect hide out and base. We gathered everyone we could and moved in, and we've been their ever since. Many members have been lost, but most days we get new members who have suffered from Bio Volt and want revenge.

Things all started to happen all at once after that. Bio Volt developed a poison and used it against us. Rei of course was kept in a secret room, and Max who was then one of our most important members spent his time their or doing different missions against Bio Volt. Then there was Emily, at the beginning I had a crush on her, but it had passed over the years off attacks and the realism of the whole situation, I knew she was in love with me, the problem was I didn't feel the same. I was too broken to feel anything at the minute. So I ignored it, people around had feelings, over the years Kevin and Mariah had developed strong feelings for each other, but there were clouded over her love of Rei, so they hid it, hid their feelings like most people and got on fine. That's how I realised it worked, how Kai did everything, ignoring your feelings made you strong.

But during this time we sent people after Tyson, we knew he was alive, but we couldn't risk getting close, Tyson was a brave person and was known for doing stupid things, all we did was keep Bio Volt away and kept him safe, it was the least we could do for him. After lots of stuff happened to me, for one the only close friend I had left disappeared, again I felt pain and tried to push my feelings below the surface. Then I met him.

When I say him, I don't mean Max. I wasn't one to enjoy being under ground, I found it suffocating I needed air, even me who had spent most my childhood in my room needed some breathing space. So I did something very stupid, and went up into the pale moonlight every night, just feeling the cold air upon me. It wasn't long before I felt his eyes on me, I felt them every night. But still I was stupid and went back their, just wanting freedom. Eventually I saw the face and the eyes, icy blue eyes which made my heart race when I first saw them. I understood neither of us wanted a fight, so mostly the nights continued with us just sitting in each others company, not saying a word and stealing looks. After that it became like a drug to me, I couldn't wait for the nights where we sat together, it was like a part of me was back and alive, free in the cold wind and sitting with him at night. But it didn't go unnoticed, I couldn't disappear every night without suspicious, Robert found out, warning me to end it. But my heart wouldn't let me; I sneaked off finding any excuses. Some where in my heart I knew I was in love, but I refused to feel or admit it. We spent the nights together in the cold, sitting close for warm gripping each other's hands. There was an understanding between us, we spoke sometimes but I knew him from his eyes.

It was a hazardous stormy night as we sat together, both our lips was blue and that was when he leaned over and kissed me. I should have taken it all as a warning, but I was too involved we weren't supposed to be together, him a member of Bio Volt, me being the head of the resistance. But it carried on, stolen kisses in the dream world I had created in the moonlight, a secret until Robert caught us again. This time he wasn't as kind, I had one warning, stay away from him or be kicked out of Bio Volt. I couldn't leave the resistance, they needed me. I saw him one last time, bathed in the moonlight his eyes sparkling with warmth that had been gained over the months we'd been together. We shared one last one last kiss and I told him we couldn't be together. I walked away, as he screamed bitterly into the night, a heart broken cry which echoed like a wolf's howl. His eyes were frozen after that and it was the last time I saw him.

I closed myself away for days, Emily became worried but my heart didn't long for her. She comforted me and stayed with me, I slowly loved her but not in the way she wanted, as a sister. My heart was frozen away, but I let Emily be my girlfriend, love me. I didn't feel any more, she realised this, and she was depressed and went to Michael for the love I couldn't give her. A few months later I found her sobbing in my room, she was pregnant, and I agreed to say the baby was mine. My heart was frozen but I could help her. After this I found out what had happened to Max, I found him in one of the tunnels laughing insanely, his mind twisted by Bio Volt. I didn't feel much, just a pain and darkness in one eye until he was dragged away by Kevin. What he did hurt me more than physically all I saw was darkness. It was then I decided feelings did make you weak, my heart is frozen worse than Kai's and I don't feel. I can't return Emily's love and I can't go back to the moonlight with the person I love.

I woke up a few days later; Max was taken to a room by his mother. It was many months until she got through to him, regained a little of the old Max's, it was hard for him at first to keep control but he did it and then wanted to see me. I did see him, I never even gave him the opportunity to talk, and I didn't want to be hurt any more and I yelled at him to keep away, we stayed away from each other after that. He had blinded me and also destroyed Dizzi, the one friend that had been there for me, now a broken piece of metal.

Soon I got the first bit of good news I had been given for many years; we had gotten back Tyson, my first friend the person who was bright with energy. But I didn't want him near me, I was cold to him ignored him, I helped a little. Michael soon died afterwards, the father of Emily's baby, again she all she wanted was love from me but I kept cold like Russia. Soon he got hurt like I predicted, but I refused to feel anything, ignore the fear of losing him. He recovered of course and we all had to make plans to finally go against Bio Volt, I don't care any more, part of me just wants to run. Something strange happened the night before though, Kevin appeared to me saying he had seen Rei, alive and talking. But I don't believe him; little sleep has driven him to hallucinations, but Rei is missing I think Bio Volt may have tricked him and taken Rei. I can't tell Max, even though I hate him, I love him as a brother and can't do that to him.

I lead them all into the final battle soon after, but I had to go back, for the sake of Emily and the baby, I had a feeling Bio Volt may attack. I got there and it was completely empty, they had moved it. I started to walk back knowing I had to be at the final battle, and a strange rumbling erupted from where the base was, a wall of fire was hurling towards me a deafening loud bang echoed across the walls. I ran trying to escape, rock around me started to fall and then there was just darkness.

**Author's note: I'm sorry I've been so long, but I've had a lot of revision to do because of my GCSE'S and having to stay because of my drama exam didn't help/mutters about being at school till seven/ also the being ill wasn't a help either, lol. Please be patient for the next chapter, because it may not be till the end of June. I either did Kai and Tyson's chapter today and it be completely rubbish, or an idea about Kenny which I felt was needed to explain lots of things. I hope everyone reading it enjoyed it and feel free to review. To my My update was kind of a little, erm very late /angelic look/ I blame myself and also a little of school, I hope you like this chapter, it's a little different from the rest, thank you for reviewing. **

**Akira of Twilight: Yay you were right/smiles and gives you a cookie/ I'm really sorry but you may have to wait a little longer for the final show down, stupid exams/mutters/ hope you liked the chapter, thank you for reviewing. **

**Vicious-Loner: Cool I like people who are sceptical, what were you sceptical about? Lol it would be cool to find out, I'm glad it grew on you but no final battle yet, I know what's going to happen but I can't seem to write it down and I will be killed by my parents if I don't revise. It should be soon though. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Deathrosekitty/watches you hanging looking amused/ lol I'm really glad you like it, but I'm going to have to leave you hanging for a bit longer, I'm sorry :( thank you for reviewing. **

**Tsubasa No Kisei/blushes/ thank you for the review, it isn't the final battle yet I felt sorry for Kenny who felt a little neglected and gave him his very own chapter, hoped you liked it. **

**Fireymoonlight: It still isn't the final battle, I'm sorry but if I had wrote it, it would of ended up a mass of mixed up words. But I inserted this one because I hadn't updated in a while /hugs Kenny/ Hope you had a nice vacation, lol sorry you didn't come back to a new chapter though. Dark characters are fun lol I'm going to try and update but I have stupid exams /mutters/ well they're not stupid and will get me into 6th form but /shut up/ lol thank you for reviewing. **

**FireieGurl: Yay Rei was the cloaked figure, the final battle isn't for a while though :( lol thank you for reviewing. **

**Sara/looks extremely scared/ please don't kill me lol :P I'm not quitting just procrastinating, and revising and /runs off and hides in fear/ don't kill any puppies :'( you may just have to wait a little longer /runs off again/ I'm not going to give anything away about the next chapter, but your questions on Kenny were answered. :) Hope you had a nice vacation, thank you for reviewing. **

**Sincerity and faith: lol glad you enjoyed the last chapter, yep Rei was the cloaked figure lol hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reviewing. **

**Dragonfly-affinity: thank you for reviewing; I'm glad you liked the last chapter :)**

**Joyce: I'm English but we did have an Easter holiday lol which I spent most the time in school practicing drama, thank god that exam is over! Ohww that comic sounds really cool, I've never seen silence of the lambs, has it got Hannibal the Cannibal in it? My friend loves it though. I've never read that fic, it sounds cool though lol /imagines Tala eating people/ I hope I'm thinking of the right film lol a lot of unanswered questions are in this chapter and you may have to wait a little longer for the final battle, thank you for reviewing.**

**Cat: lol suspense is fun, lol I might have to leave you hanging a little longer though, thank you for reviewing. **

**Jen/runs in fear from the music/ you-you-you Balloon murderer! Lol my friend murders balloons, I put it on his msn name and he called me one as well :'( You might have to wait a little longer for the final battle lol thank you for reviewing. **

**Shadowdragonxx: lol glad you liked the last chapter, thank you for reviewing.**

**Ooooo: lol yep Rei is the cloaked dude lol thank you for reviewing :p**

**Plushie Heartless: lol yes I do have a twisted sense of humour /angelic look/ but where's the fun of angst without humour? Lol thank you for reviewing. **

**Thank you to all my reviews :)**


	13. Nightmares

**Hi, I wasn't supposed to update this yet. But I have a week off from school and I have lost my science revision guide /looks guilty/ and the computer called to me and well I kind of started writing the chapter I've had a writer's block for, whilst watching the grey clouds outside absolutely chook it down with rain lol So here is the chapter and I think I'm going to put my review replies at the bottom. Thank you to everyone who was friendly and patient with me :) Hope everyone likes this chapter, I wasn't sure on it after I'd written it. Enjoy! **

A long silence passed across the lake, until Tyson finally decided to break it. His heart was pounding angrily to his chest, and the silence was unnerving him. He opened his mouth feeling the dryness across his throat, 'Hello Kai,'

The figure didn't move or even acknowledge his presence, but slowly started to turn around until cold crimson eyes met blue. Tyson gasped seeing the pupils in Kai's eyes so small and almost non existent, a change to how they were earlier, and a contrast to how full of life they had been years ago.

'Why did you do it?' asked Tyson angrily, a new feeling had taken over his body and he was shaking from the new found rage.

Kai opened his mouth, and spoke with a cold stern voice 'Leave,'

'What? After all this effort you've put into seeing me, all the pain you've put me through over the years, all for this moment, and you're telling me to leave!' He was now yelling angrily, as tears ran slowly down his cheeks.

'You do not understand, and are too full of emotions to give me a proper battle.' Kai's eyes were not looking at Tyson but seemed to be focusing on an object far away.

He clenched his fists, 'I'm not leaving until I have Dragoon back! This is all a game to you, isn't it? But I'm not playing any more, I'm sick of you messing with everyone's emotions.' He looked back towards the cave, wondering why Max and Rei were taking so long.

'Fine, I warned you.'

'Oh of course you warned me,' growled Tyson angrily, 'you always seem to warn me, but I don't listen. I must of missed the warning last time, just before you deserted the team and joined Bio Volt, next time before that happens I'll be sure to check the post!'

A surprised look flashed across Kai's eyes.

'What's the matter Kai? Upset I've changed? What do you want me to do, jump into your arms and say all is forgiven, well it's too late for that!'

'I don't want to be forgiven.' Glared Kai, 'All I want is bitbeasts to fuel black Dranzer.'

'I forgot that's all you care about,' growled Tyson, 'never could care about me, never could let them human emotions show through! Emotions don't make you weak, ignoring them and never taking a chance is what makes you weak!'

'Of course, that's why I have Dragoon.' Kai smirked. 'When will you learn that it's power, nothing else matters but power.'

'Power is nothing, if you don't have someone to love.'

'That's why he has me.'

Both Tyson and Kai looked across the frozen lake from where the voice came from.

'Miriam,' muttered Tyson.

'I told you not to interfere,' said Kai coldly.

'But I think I should be the one to beat him, it will make a great wedding present,' she jumped from a near by tree and walked slowly over to Kai, 'Don't you think?'

'There isn't going to be a wedding.'

Both Miriam and Kai looked in surprise towards him.

'Why not?' hissed Miriam.

Tyson rolled his eyes and started to laugh, 'Because it's laughable, you're both being controlled by Bio Volt, and you really do make a really bad couple.'

'It's me he wants.'

Tyson's smile faded, 'Miriam, in case you haven't noticed you look like me, with the whole blue hair thing, but you're not me. You're just fooling yourself into thinking Kai could love you, when all he cares about is black Dranzer.'

'You're lying!' she hissed.

'You know it's true.'

She angrily brought out her launcher, 'No, it isn't! You will never understand' with all her anger she launched it towards Tyson's head. He let out a yell of shock as it spread towards him, until a white blade hit it away.

'Sorry we're late.' Smiled Rei, 'We were held back by a few members of Bio Volt,'

Tyson smiled, 'Better late than never, and congratulations on another near death experience entrance.' He turned around suddenly noticing both Kai and Miriam had disappeared.

Max went to stand by his friend, 'Where's Kai?'

'I don't know. But I'm sick of playing games. I just want this over with.' Tyson clenched his fists. 'I need to battle him.'

'Calm down,' said Rei softly.

'Calm down? I can't calm down, I need this over with.'

'Fight me.'

Tyson looked over towards Miriam, 'Not this again.'

'I don't mean you, I mean them.'

Max raised an eyebrow towards her, 'We're not leaving Tyson.'

'You have no choice; Kai wants to battle him on his own.' A tinge of anger was in her voice.

'If he wants to battle me alone, then so be it,' growled Tyson.

'This isn't something you get to choose Tyson, we want to help you.' Muttered Max.

'No, I'm supposed to do this alone, respect my decision.'

Before they had a chance to reply Miriam had released her blade and Tyson had ran towards a stone arch way and was through into another part of the lake. He suddenly slid on a piece of ice and went sailing across the lake until he collided into Kai. They both fell to the floor, with Tyson on top of Kai, and their eyes met. For a minute a flash of life came into Kai's crimson eyes until he angrily pushed Tyson away from him.

Tyson landed roughly onto the hard ice. 'Still pushing me away I see, even after all these years.'

'You know nothing.'

'I know you're afraid of me.' A smirk had formed on Tyson's face.

'Of course, you might just kill me with fluffy pink bunny slippers,' Kai raised an eyebrow.

'You're afraid for me to be near you uncase your real feelings show, you're afraid of my touch because you're worried maybe you won't be able to control your walls of ice any more. The ice was starting to melt all those years ago, so you did the only thing that would push me away, get rid of those feelings clouding your heart. But the problem is, they're still there and there is nothing you can do about it.'

Kai glared at him, 'You're wrong.'

'Of course I am; how does it feel to be human?' Tyson had taken an angry step towards him.

'I'm not human; I am one with black Dranzer,'

'Quit lying to yourself, I know you love me and that's because I love you too.'

Kai laughed bitterly, 'so what? Feelings count for nothing, we both want different things. I want power, and I don't think you would join Bio Volt just to be with me and watch your friends be destroyed.'

'It doesn't have to be like that.'

'You are innocent Tyson, keep it that way, and don't let me taint you as well.' Glared Kai.

'You're letting black Dranzer do the talking instead of your heart. I know you don't want any of this, you just want what everyone else does.'

'I know what I want, and you're not part of it.' Stated Kai coldly.

Tears started to drip down Tyson's face, 'Of course, I should have known there wasn't place in your heart for me. I can't believe I've been so stupid, ever thinking you'd let go of black Dranzer, it's all you care about and it consumes you.'

Kai slowly stepped forwards and wiped one of Tyson's tears away with his finger.

'Do I look weak to you now Kai?'

'No,' he said softly. 'We can't be together unless you join Bio Volt.'

'You know I can't do that.' Tyson suddenly woke up from the daze he was in and pushed Kai away. 'I can't believe what you've done to everyone! What did all of us do to make Bio Volt hurt us so much?'

'It would have happened any way, even if I wasn't apart of it.'

'No, it wouldn't have!' Tyson yelled to him. 'All of us together could of stopped them, but all you've ever cared about is yourself, and you know what, I hate you and what you've become!'

'I understand,'

'No you don't! All the people who have died because of this, all the people's lives that have been messed up, how can you even understand any part of it? It's not even Kai I'm talking to now, it's a shell controlled by black Dranzer, are you happy? Because if you're not then that's what power has done to you!'

'It's made me strong.'

Tyson bit his lip angrily, 'Stop talking like black Dranzer and talk like Kai, the one I fell in love with! Or has his mind been so twisted he doesn't exist any more?'

'No he doesn't.' Kai's eyes stayed cold.

'Then this has all been a waste of time, do you have nightmares, because my nights are filled with dreams of what would have happened if everything was still the same.' Tears again slipped down his face. 'Maybe I would have become world champion and fate may have put us together in the end. But it's all ruined, and the only way any of it can be regained is if you let go of Black Dranzer!'

'Never, you've gone over the line Tyson. You're seeing some mixed up images of the past where everything was happy, but it wasn't. We didn't even talk, I just admired your determination.'

'Which grew into love?'

'I don't even know what love is.' Glared Kai 'We should put an end to this nonsense and battle.'

Tyson angrily wiped his eyes, 'I'm ready,' he pulled out his Dragoon blade and placed it in the launcher.

'You won't win with that.' Stated Kai.

'I will win with what ever I choose, because I know it's the only way to get rid of Black Dranzer and get the angry, cranky Kai we all know and love.'

'I will defeat you, then what will happen?'

'Trust me,' glared Tyson, 'That won't happen, I'm fighting for all my friends who's lives have been messed up.'

They both stood with launchers at the ready.

'Let it rip.'

**Sorry it was a little short, but I didn't have much time to write it and I wanted to stop it there and divide the final battle into two chapters. The good news is that half of the last chapter is written, and the bad news is that the chapter in between that is a major writer's block for me lol There is around about two chapters left of this fic, three depending on people's reactions to the last chapter. I'm going to try and write the next chapter after the 21st of June, when all my exams are done, so the next chapter should be around then and then the last one around a week after the other chapter. At least I hope, I can't promise anything yet. Thank you to all my reviews:**

**Akira of the Twilight: Thank you for reviewing, lol the person Kenny was seeing won't be revealed till the last chapter lol because I'm evil. My exams are evil I did two last week and have a week off and then another eight which I should be revising for /guilty look/ lol there was signs on who the person Kenny liked was, but I'm not telling lol :)**

**Plushie Heartless: Wow /looks at all the reviews you've given me/ thank you, I've read a few if your fics and they're really cool but I never got round to reviewing them. /blushes/ angst is fun with humour. Lol I'm sorry about killing Michael, I didn't even know he was going to die till I wrote that chapter, I blame my hands/burns your evil boxes/ Yay! I thought G revolution was sad when they all split apart. Lol Tala does have a wolverine thing hair thing, I never noticed before lol well it is June now, but I reviewed around twenty days early; I blame the boringness of science and my revision guide that ran off! Hope you liked this chapter. **

**SparkyKnight: Hi, thank you for reviewing lol I wouldn't feel sorry for Oliver just yet. Lol Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lol thank you, I did update kind of fast, well faster than I intended to lol **

**LeVeL27Guitar: Thank you for reviewing :) I'm glad you liked it.**

**Inferno: Lol hi, the reason I could update back then is because I've done about three of my exams, art, drama, and I.T, earlier in the year. So that I only had ten left, I've done two last week. So I only have eight left, which are two of History, English, Maths and Science. Lol I need to badly revise Science and History which I'm doing at the minute, but I'm okay with English and Maths. I got a bit stressed, but I think the exams are okay, just relax and it all comes flooding back to you. :) Wish you heaps and heaps of good luck with them and just relax and I'm sure you'll do great :) Glad you liked the fic :) Thank you for reviewing. **

**ImAGirlxD: Glad you like the fic lol thank you for reviewing. **

**Deathrosekitty/blushes/ Thank you :) I updated a little sooner, because I'm a stupid procrastinator who should be revising lol I'm glad you liked the last chapter lol All will be revealed in the last chapter, which is only one away though there might be an extra one. What happen to Kenny may stay a mystery lol thank you for reviewing :)**

**El Conejo Morado/hides in fear/ lol I'm glad you like the fic, I think Kai is already head over heels for Tyson but just refuses to accept it lol thank you for reviewing.**

**Minako: lol I'm glad you like it /helps you push Kai off a cliff/ lol it's close to the end now so you should find everything out pretty soon. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Terra: Lol I think Takao's too head strong to become cold, Kai's the one who needs to be gotten through to. Who says I haven't killed Kenny? Lol thank you for reviewing.**

**Fireymoonlight: Hi, lol I'm not telling you who Kenny loves and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. A few more things will be explained as it comes to an end. /Hides from your manga rants/ Manga and anime is cool, I've found a shop where they have book shelves of the books for sale. Lol you were right on why Kenny had been so harsh on Tyson. I did update in June, but I definitely can't again and won't have the chance either till late June. Lol hope you liked this chapter, thank you for reviewing. **

**Sara: Lol it might be Tala it might not/starts this again and laughs evilly/ there isn't much of Voltaire, but where he is will be explained in the last chapter. Johnny was brain washed so he's probably being seen to by a resistance member, I'm not sure if there should be a thing between him and Robert or not. /hides from the evil sentence/ I liked that one; it was more of a warning towards Tyson on what could happen if he wasn't careful. Lol thank you for reviewing. **

**Vicious Loner: Lol thank you, I'm glad you like it. Hmm I've been a big fan of Tyka for a while, I love it to bits and have read zillions of fics, which pairings are you a fan of? **

**Joyce: Wow that fic sounds pretty cool lol aw don't hate Kai /huggles him/ he's just a little messed up. I'm not planning any twists /angelic look/ none at all /coughs/ lol well mostly everything you want to know is in the last two chapters, though I might add a third explaining what happened to Kenny and if people aren't happy with the ending, I'm not sure though. Lol thank you for reviewing. **

**Serena429: thank you for reviewing :) I'm glad you like it lol**

**Jen: Well the day time and probably second in which I might be able to write another chapter is the 21st of June, around 3:45 and 5 seconds. Lol not the balloons! You monster! Lol well there is an early update here lol I can't really say much more or I'll be giving the ending away lol thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter lol and it's June now, kind of lol leave the poor innocent balloons alone! **


	14. Fire and Ice

**This is the last but one chapter; I could spend a lifetime explaining why it has taken so long, but won't and am really sorry it has. Thank you to those who have waited for this and all my reviewers of the last chapter. Please enjoy.**

A surge of power ripped through the air. Blades of ice shot piercingly towards Tyson like sharp knives. He quickly shielded his face with a hand and felt the coppery taste of blood drip through his glove.

'Nice fireworks' laughed Tyson, his laugh was hollow and out of place as he slowly lowered his hand. His laugh turned to a heart breaking choke, 'any more nice surprises?'

'You won't listen to me' Kai's eyes flickered to black, 'I'm going to show you what happens to those kinds of people.'

Tyson smirked 'Do they get married and live happily ever after?'

'You're testing my patience.' His eyes again flickered to black.

'Whose patience is that again?' His Dragoon blade slammed forcefully into black Dranzer, Tyson smirked 'yours or the thing controlling you?'

'I am in charge filthy human.'

Tyson paused and looked thoughtfully at Kai, 'You can fight it.'

Black Dranzer slammed into his blade.

'You are so far from understanding human, the power and control I have over everything.'

'Power? You call death and destruction power?' Tyson's eyes shone brightly. 'That's not power, power knowing the truth, being in control, power is everything you don't have.'

'I am Black Dranzer. I could crush you in seconds.'

'Then why haven't you?'

Their eyes met and Kai's flickered towards red, as a spark passed between them.

'Because it's more fun to play with you.'

Tyson smirked and Dragoon slammed again into Kai's blade. 'You can't do it, that's what you're afraid. Deep inside you there's something holding you back, not letting you hurt me. Do you know what that is Kai?'

'Do not call me by that mortal's name' he hissed loudly, his eyes completely black.

'It's your heart.'

Dragoon glowed blue before ramming into Black Dranzer.

'You're wrong!'

Dragoon was sent flying back, and crashed to the floor, wobbling, before regaining balance and attacking Black Dranzer again.

Tyson held his cheek as if he'd been hit, 'I'm getting to you, I always could. What's the matter? Don't like the truth?'

Black Dranzer again slammed into Dragoon.

'That's what you're scared of Black Dranzer? You've had control of Kai, but there has always been that nagging feeling in the back of your mind, the back of Kai's heart. Kai even tried to hide it from himself, but it's there and you can't get rid of it. Slowly tearing away every shred of control you had.'

Kai laughed cruelly, 'Do you really think he could have loved you human?' he laughed harder, 'he would have hurt you, tainted you, just like he did everyone else around him.'

Tyson's look hardened, 'You don't know that, you can't predict the future. It was up to me and Kai to see if it could have worked.'

'He hated you, just like he did everyone else. You really think you made a difference through kindness?' He laughed cruelly.

Tyson looked down, 'I love him.'

'Love?' Kai spat the word, 'There is no such thing, and it's a weak and pathetic feeling. No one would ever love you.'

'Only a bit beast who had never experienced it would say that.'

Dragoon started to spin weakly.

'Let's see if Kai would agree.' Takao smiled painfully.

'Be quiet human, before I do something you'll regret.'

'I don't care, go on, kill me! I have nothing left; I will die at your hands still whispering I love you.'

Kai started to glow eerily black. 'I'm running out of patience.' Black Dranzer started to glow with power.

'I love you!'

'Shut up!' hissed Kai.

'I love you and nothing will stop that!'

Power erupted from Black Dranzer's blade, as a shape of a black phoenix rose from within it and flew towards Tyson. He only had a few seconds to scream piercingly, as the phoenix engulfed him and passed straight through him. His body froze in the air before falling to the cold ice with a thud.

'No,' groaned Kai, his eyes glowed furiously red. 'I loved him.'

The shape of a black phoenix came back to hover in front of him, its beak opened and let out an eerily piercing squawk, before a raspy voice came from within it. 'You don't know how to love. You only would have hurt him, now we can live in peace together. I'm the one who understands you; I'm the only one you need to love.'

Kai closed his eyes, 'No.'

'I love you Kai, me and you can rule together in death and power.'

'Never,' this time his voice was more forceful.

Black Dranzer stared at him with piercing eyes, 'you're mine, no one else's, mine! You're my toy; I'm the one in control. You're addicted to my power, it calls to you, let your heart freeze over and I'll share everything with you.'

Kai's eyes flickered back to black.

'That's it, we can be together forever.' Black Dranzer's eyes filled with lust.

'Why's the birdie talking like that?'

Kai turned round in shock.

A small boy with long blue hair and big eyes was staring up at them; he wore a white t-shirt to his knees. 'You have pretty eyes,' the small boy giggled and looked up at Kai.

'Tyson?'

An innocent smile spread across the boy's face, 'My mummy named me that, and I think it's an annoying name.'

Kai's and the young boy's eyes locked and a moment passed between them.

Black Dranzer had now got over the original shock and screamed angrily. 'How many times do I have to kill you?'

The little boy scowled at him, 'You're an ugly bird!'

A black flame shot towards the boy, but a blue light surrounded him and absorbed it. 'He wanted me to tell you something Kai.' His face lit up with a smile, 'He said he loved you all along, even after everything that happened.'

One small tear slid down Kai's face.

'It's not worth crying, he loves you after you hurt him so much. He's a good person, and full of light, but so is you Kai.' Blue eyes stared at him piercingly, 'Your eyes could light up the dark. Goodbye Kai, take care of him for me.' The little boy faded away, and only the dark shape of Black Dranzer was left and the body of Tyson.

Kai walked silently over and knelt down beside his body.

'Don't touch him!' hissed Black Dranzer.

'I want the truth before I destroy you' hissed Kai.

'You can't take the truth!' the phoenix laughed spitefully.

'Now!'

'You want the truth?' black eyes glittered, 'I've been controlling you since the start Kai, your lust for power fuelled me. I knew from the moment our paths crossed that we were soul mates.'

'You're delusional.'

'Quiet! Bit by bit I took every part of your soul that made you who you were, all I wanted was you completely, to be mine and no one else's; but he got in the way.' Black Dranzer's eyes flickered towards Tyson. 'I could never fill the space he had in your heart, so I decided to try and destroy your heart instead, but I couldn't not with that fool Dranzer getting in the way! Why do you think that stupid loud boy has lived so long up until now? It's all down to you and your foolishness of giving him Dranzer, a part of your soul I could not take while he still kept it.'

The wind blew bitterly across the silent ice.

'So I went about trying to destroy that boy, but I could never come close enough. You of course didn't realise I was taking control bit by bit, feeding off your very soul. There were moments where I thought you were close to guessing but you never did, you thought the black outs in memory were down to your grandfather and his drugs. I killed your grandfather and then killed some of your friends as well. It's got to the point that now I can even take my own body, I am that supported by your soul. You need me to live.'

Kai slowly reached towards Tyson's soft hair full of icicles. He ran his hand slowly though it, a painful lump fought its way to the back of his throat.

'He doesn't matter,' Black Dranzer was looking at him again, but Kai noticed this time he was fading.

He softly caressed Tyson's cheek; a small drop of water dropped onto his hand and turned to ice. Kai looked up for rain but then noticed it was from a trail of tears running down his cheeks. He had never cried properly, but now pain was running through every part of his body. He'd let Black Dranzer consume him, and now this was his price, he'd got what he deserved. He leaned down to softly kiss Tyson's lips, their final goodbye. They were warm, as their lips met a bolt of fire shot through Kai's body, he pulled back quickly.

Tyson was being surrounded by angry red flames. A soft cry came from his pocket: Dranzer. Tyson was lifted to his feet, eyes now glowing fiercely red. 'Return to you blade Black Dranzer.'

A cry of pain came from the phoenix as it was forced back into the black blade.

Tyson now turned his eyes to Kai, 'Your heart is stained black by that phoenix, and the only way to clean it is to battle me.'

'Tyson?' Kai spoke softly for the first time.

'This is the battle to choose both you and his fate, it is up to you to fight against what is now inside you and win. The fate of this battle is now in your hands. The flames disappeared.

Tyson started to choke and gasp. 'What happened?' he started to cough more heavily and held his side.

Kai's eyes stared piercingly at him, 'Let's finish the battle.'

Both Black Dranzer and Tyson's blade started to spin faster.

Tyson gave one last cough before shivering and then standing up tall. 'What's the hurry Kai? You want to find a dark cave somewhere to sort out our issues.' A playful look passed across Tyson's eyes.

'Are you ignorant to the last ten minutes?'

Tyson scratched his head, 'all I remember coming to battle you and someone's lips on mine.'

'Can we just finish this?'

'Sure thing Kai.' Tyson's eyes darkened, 'we need to talk after this.'

The two blades collided with a crash, ice around them started to crack violently.

'I want you to defeat me.' Kai said forcefully.

'I don't care what you want, and I'm going to do that any way.'

The ice started to crack more and more as the two bladed collided continuously into one another. The ice started to break apart and sink slowly into the water.

'So what's it going to be Kai?' Tyson panted heavily. The piece of ice he was stood on was now surrounded by water, and softly starting to sink. He didn't feel the ice cold water slowly start to rise up over his ankles and towards his knees, ready to swallow him forever.

Both Black Dranzer and Tyson's Dragoon blade were still fighting away on a piece of ice floating between them.

Crimson eyes looked on in confusion as Black Dranzer started to tilt towards the water and Tyson was starting to sink deeper into the water. Black Dranzer or Tyson, his heart was beating angrily against his chest, he had a heart after all this time. He had tried to ignore it, think it was weak, but now it was there beating away warmly a contrast to the weather around him.

'I'm not afraid to die,' tears leaked bitterly down Tyson's eyes, as he was up to his knees in the water. 'I've done my part, just take Black Dranzer and leave, I'm too tiered, my heart's in too many pieces to fight any more. Just promise me you'll leave and never look back and leave all my friends alone.'

Their eyes met and for a minute an intense fire rushed through both their bodies, want, need, lust, love, touch, understanding, even after all these years formed feelings were still as strong as ever.

'I've always love you Kai' whispered Tyson.

He looked between them both; Black Dranzer was still controlling him. Which should he choose, Tyson or it? Kai paused before making his decision and jumped, bodies crushed together, fire and ice melting into one. Tyson's body landed with a crunch away with from the water with Kai on top of him. Lips met lips and smashed together, moving and creating a desire to live. Each touch burning like a need for oxygen. Neither noticed Black Dranzer slipping over the side of the ice and floating down into the icy dark depths forever.


	15. The end: Cold Embrace

**This is the final chapter of Cold Embrace; I love this fic and feel really sad to finish it. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but this final chapter has been half written well over a year, I hope that everyone reading feels it was worth the wait and the read. Please feel free to either email me or review this to tell me what you all think, I would love to know what everyone reading the story thought of it over all. Well this is my last author's note, enjoy the final chapter. **

* * *

Tyson stared at Kai with big blue eyes, wondering what to do. It was over, but Kai was sat staring into space like a lost child, which was a painful sight to see for Tyson. Bring colours of bitbeasts shot across the sky; everyone could finally go home whole again. A bitter smile spread across Tyson's face as Dragoon finally returned to him; though he'd never really left in the first place, but was burning full of life in Tyson's heart the whole time. It was finished, they could all go home. Home, what was that? He'd gone so long without a belonging. His grandfather was going to be angry when he eventually stepped through the door, years without communication would have seriously ticked the old man off. From what Tyson had heard his grandfather had travelled to China and stayed there for a while, before returning home to Japan.

'Kai?' Tyson whispered softly, 'it's over now, it's okay.'

Kai ignored him and continued staring into space.

Tyson went to softly touch his face, but Kai pulled away like his touch burned. 'It isn't right.'

'What isn't?' asked Tyson angrily, 'I've waited for you for so many years! How can it be wrong?'

'Everything I touch turns to dust; I won't let that happen to you.'

Tyson's heart beat furiously, 'Maybe I want to take that risk. You've never asked me what I want.'

'I want you to be happy,'

'I'll only be happy if I'm with you.' Tyson bent down and touched Kai's cold lips, this time he didn't pull away. 'I only want you.' Their lips met again, this time softer.

'I've done so much wrong, I need to suffer.' Muttered Kai.

'So I deserve to suffer as well?' asked Tyson furiously.

'You're not listening.'

'No you listen! You betrayed me. You have tried to push me away so many times I lost count; you wouldn't exactly win an award for Mr nice guy of the month either. But if you want to make up for all the bad you've done, you need to start with some good.' Tyson looked at him in a questionable way.

'Tyson!' A yelled echoed from across the ice, and Max ran over and hugged him. 'You did it, I knew you could.'

Kai stared piercingly towards Rei, who reacted in the only way he could think of. A crunch was heard as Rei's fist connected with Kai's jaw.

'Rei no!' screamed Max, 'he saved my life!'

Tyson and Rei looked at each other, digesting this new piece of information.

'He knew I was a spy and didn't turn me in to Boris.'

Tyson looked towards Kai, 'Is this true?'

'Hn!'

'I know Kai has done a lot of bad and I hate him, just as much as Rei for what he did.' Started Max. 'But neither of you two know what it was like being part of Bio Volt. You became so full of their mind controlling drugs, and eventually confused on what was a dream of reality. All of it was a nightmare.'

'Max,' whispered Rei.

'No! I've done just as much bad as Kai, perhaps more. I forgive Kai, and maybe you should do the same Rei. If not for me, then for Tyson.'

'I was just angry,' said Rei, 'How they hurt you.'

'I'm only one of many.' Whispered Max. 'We've all changed.'

'But it's the people we become from this point on wards that counts.' Smiled Tyson gently, he slipped his warm hand into Kai's cold one.

Rei sighed, 'You're coming back with us Kai. We have strict orders to come back to base after it's all over.' He threw Kai a cloak.

'Why do you want to help me?' asked Kai accusingly.

'I don't like what you've done, but I still see you as a friend. I'm doing this for Tyson and you should be doing it for the same reason.'

Max smiled watching Kai put on the cloak, 'Besides, we've got to tell you how we beat Miriam.'

Tyson looked at Kai with puppy dog eyes, before slipping something into his hand. 'Please.'

Kai looked down to find Dranzer sitting in his hand, a broken smile spread across his lips before he pull the cloak hood up.

The four boys, perhaps now men, walked across the ice like old times. For a few minutes all that had happened was forgotten. Max and Tyson were laughing happily together, but they knew walking towards the battle ground, that things would never be the same ever again. But for a few minutes they lived in a happier past and a fake reality.

**

* * *

**

'Everyone calm down!' Robert's loud voice echoed through the large room full of people chatting loudly.

A silence descended across the room.

'All of you must be wondering what is going on,'

A mummer of 'yes' echoed around the room.

'Many of you were part of the final battle earlier and have lived to tell the tale. The rumours are true, Bio Volt are no more.' A small smile stretched across Robert's face as a cheer echoed around the room.

Emily came forwards, 'I know many of you are injured and this base is unfamiliar, but again I'd like to say the medical room is in the left hand corner, and all those who were part of the final battle please take it upon yourselves to visit it.' Many stared at her large stomach, which she'd kept hidden for many months, but it was obvious now she was expecting a baby very soon.

Robert opened his mouth and a hushed silence spread across the room, 'Many have you have lost friends over the years, but from this point on I'd like everyone to make a new start and beginning. Bio Volts main bases have been destroyed, but we still have many to take down and some of the more resistant members of the Bio Volt organisation may cause us a problem. That's why I feel I must allow all of you to have a good nights sleep, before letting you go home in groups to help people to learn to love beyblade again.'

A large chatter broke out.

'Many of you will be allowed to return home, anyone who wishes to go to another area to help the resistance please report to me tomorrow morning. You should all be proud of yourselves; Bio Volt is no more, after all these years it has been worth it so we can all beyblade in peace again. Anyone who wishes to take on a mission tonight to help round up former Bio Volt members, please report to Ozuma. Now I'm going to let you all celebrate in peace.' He smiled walking through the crowd as they started to clap loudly.

Hillary was one of many who were smiling and clapping to their hearts contempt. Her brown eyes shone, as someone accidentally bumped into her.

'I'm ever so sorry.' Said a boy in his late teens.

'You,' Hillary gasped, 'You're the one who saved me.'

He gave her a gentle smile, 'and you're my damsel in distress from years ago.'

'I don't know your name.' a gentle smile spread across her face, the longing to see the boy who had saved her so long ago was now over.

He smoothed back his blue hair, 'It's Hiro.'

Across the room Kevin was staring at Mariah longingly.

She smiled towards him, 'guess we get to go home now. I wonder why he didn't tell them about Kenny.'

'He just wants them to be happy and bathe in the light that we've won.' Kevin smiled.

'Poor Emily,' whispered Mariah, 'she must feel so alone.'

'She's strong like you though, she'll survive.'

'She's stronger than I'll ever be,' replied Mariah, 'to think, I didn't use to like her.'

'Mariah?' Kevin looked at her smiling, 'there's been something I've been meaning to ask you.'

Her eyes met his 'what is it-Rei!'

Before Kevin could say anything, more loud cheering erupted all around them.

'It's Rei!' shouted Mariah; she looked around to see Kevin has disappeared.

The celebrations continued as Rei, Max, an unknown figure and Tyson came further into the room.

Rei and Mariah's eyes met from across the room, and he whispered something to Max before walking over to her.

'Can we talk?' asked Rei.

A big smile spread across her face, as she pointed to an empty room and he followed her inside.

'It has been a long time.' Said Rei.

Mariah looked at him unsure of what to say.

'I still love you.'

She looked at him thoughtfully, 'No you don't Rei. Not in the way you think you do any way.'

He looked at her feeling slightly rejected.

'You love Max; it's been obvious for years now. You know it, you've probably told him but are confused and lingering on the feeling for a sister you have for me.'

Cat eyes looked at her.

'If we got together both of us would be unhappy. You'd be wanting Max all the time and I'd be wanting-' she paused, 'It doesn't matter.'

'You think if all this wouldn't of happened we'd of gotten together?' asked Rei.

She smiled, 'Most likely, we'd probably be engaged and thinking of children's names for later on.'

'I always loved the name Rin.'

She looked at him, 'you were my first love Rei and for a long time I couldn't imagine being with anyone, but you.'

'What changed it?' he asked.

'I fell for someone else, just like you did. Rei you are one of my best friends, but I don't have any romantic feelings towards you any more.'

Rei looked at her thoughtfully, he'd never thought in his wildest dreams that Mariah would be the one to reject him. They'd been an unwritten agreement between the two of them as children that they would grow up and be married; Rei always thought he'd be the one to break this.

'I've changed Rei; I've seen so many things. I'm no longer a foolish girl with a big crush, I know how it feels to lose someone or feel hatred. If we were together I don't think you'd understand what we've all been through, I need someone to take me as I am and not for a childhood crush.'

Rei smiled at her, 'I understand.'

'I'm not going to let either us make this mistake. Years ago it would have worked, but now you belong with Max and I belong with-' she blushed.

'Who ever you end up with, I hope you two deserve each other. I won't let anyone date you; you mean the world to me.'

'It's time to live in the future Rei, not the past.' She smiled. 'Everyone's having a new beginning and I want one too.'

Rei gently kissed her on the head, 'I wish you all the happiness in the world.'

'You talk as if one of us is dying. When I've never been so happy in my life. Now go see Max, don't let him slip through your fingers.'

Rei smiled before slipping out the door.

While Mariah sighed and looked around the room, 'you better hurry up and finish what you started Kevin.' She whispered.

Max ran quickly after Rei as he exited the room. 'Wait a minute!'

Rei stopped and they both looked at each other.

'Take it you and Mariah resolved stuff.' Smiled Max.

'She's in love with Kevin.' Rei frowned.

'Aw poor kitten, my heart bleeds for you.'

Rei threw him a glare.

'You know seen as you've been rejected by Mariah, I'm always free.' Max winked at him. 'You know what they say, blonds have more fun.'

'Max.' Rei looked at him.

'I'm not looking for a committed relationship, but maybe we could give us a go.' He looked at him nervously.

'I'd like that.'

'Great, you may have to come to Japan for a while. Me and Tyson are headed their in the next few days, I'd love to battle him on that beach and-' he was cut off by Rei kissing him.

'You know Enrique's a better kisser.'

Rei blinked at him, 'How would you know?'

'One of my many secrets,' smirked Max, 'if you stick around you may find out some more.' He kissed Rei back, this time more passionately. 'That's better.'

**

* * *

**

Kevin shivered, it was getting cold and he just wanted to get back to base. But no, he'd been so angry about Mariah and Rei he'd volunteered for this mission: find ex Bio Volt members.

'Kevin, there's something you should see.' Ozuma was pointing to a figure lying in the snow.'

'It looks like Tala.'

Ozuma nodded, 'that's why you should handle it.'

Kevin sighed, why did he always get the bad jobs?

'He looks in a bad way.' Muttered Ozuma.

He sighed walking over to the figure and knelt softly down beside him, before pulling the figure onto his front, 'Tala.' Kevin hissed.

Cold blue eyes opened tiredly, and then closed again. 'This is where we used to meet.' He whispered.

'What?' Kevin looked at him curiously.

'We used to meet here. He was always so beautiful to me. I would have changed you know? But he never came back and now he's gone.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Voltaire's dead, you know how I know? I killed him, I did it for him.' Tala gripped Kevin's arm.

'Who?'

'We always used to meet here.'

Kevin looked at him closer, 'Who gave you all these bruises?'

'I didn't want to be in Bio Volt any more, I only wanted him.'

'Who?' Kevin groaned, 'you're making no sense.'

'I need to talk to him,' Tala sat up and gripped Kevin's arm more painfully.

'Who?'

'Kevin,' whispered Tala.

'I don't know where he is.' Cringed Kevin, feeling there were some things going on that he had been oblivious to.

'I need to see him!' Tala closed his eyes as pain shot through his body.

'Ozuma!' Yelled Kevin, 'we need to get him back to base, he's in a bad way.'

'He killed our friends.'

'I don't care what he did! He needs help, you either help me or I make sure you're personally kicked out the base later!'

**

* * *

**

Tyson sighed in relief, slowly closing the door to a comfy room. 'You can take the cloak off now Kai.'

The hood was lowered, and crimson eyes looked at Tyson thoughtfully.

'It was nice of Robert to give me this room.'

'Tyson.'

'I mean he has changed, he used to really annoy me when I was younger.' He sat softly on the bed.

'Tyson.'

'What?'

Kai didn't look him in the eyes, 'I'm leaving.'

The smile disappeared from Tyson's face, 'I was fooling myself when I thought you loved me enough to stay.'

'I love you too much to stay.'

Tyson looked into his eyes and into that broken soul. 'I loved you since the beginning.'

'I know.'

'Where do you think you'll go?' An understanding was shared through their eyes.

'I don't know.'

'I'm going back to Japan.' Tears started to swell up in Tyson's eyes. 'It will be nice to sit on the beach again, and to teach kids to beyblade.' A single dropped onto the pillow. 'My grandfather's still alive; apparently he lived in China for a while. I bet he drove the people nuts.'

Kai stepped forwards a few paces and gently stroked Tyson's face. 'Don't wait for me.' He said softly kissing him on the lips.

'You know I'll spend the whole of my life doing the opposite.'

Kai looked away from him, 'Goodbye Tyson.' He went to walk away but Tyson grabbed his hand.

'Stay? Please.' His tear filled eyes looked pleadingly towards Kai. 'Just for one night?'

Their eyes met. No more was said as Kai joined him on the bed and gently wrapped his arms around Tyson. They lay like it for sometime until Tyson softly cried himself to sleep.

**

* * *

**

He was sat behind a desk, not knowing quite what to do. He'd always been confident, perhaps arrogant. But now everything was over, everyone could go home. A peaceful smile stretched across his face.

'Robert?'

He looked up towards Emily who had just entered.

'Can we talk?'

He smiled, 'Of course.' He'd become fond of Emily over the years, watching her grow into a woman and now a mother. She had lost so much, but was still stronger than most people he knew.

'So you're in charge now?'

'I believe so,' he said, 'If that's okay with you?'

A pained looked passed across her face, 'Of course, I couldn't think of any one better. I'm certainly not in the condition to argue.' She looked down at her stomach. 'And Kenny is gone.'

Robert looked her in the eyes, 'I was thinking we could restart the BBA, different training facilities across the world. We can learn children to love beyblading again, instead of the hatred and fear that are associated with it now.'

'You're starting to sound like Tyson.' A note of amusement was in her voice.

'Is that a bad thing?'

'No, there's a bit of Tyson in everyone.'

Robert smoothed back his hair, 'You know Tyson has sneaked Kai into this base?'

'Of course I knew. I also knew only Tyson would be the one to get through to him. Their connection has been obvious since their teens.'

'I'm not sure what to do with Kai, he was once our enemy. But hurting him would hurt Tyson, who has done so much for our cause. He has earned the right to get what he wants and be happy.' He sighed.

'Love does funny things to people.'

Robert sighed, 'I'm sorry about Kenny.'

'He never loved me.'

'I know.'

She looked at him sharply.

'I was thinking we should put some people in charge of different areas, any suggestions?'

'Tyson and Max should be allowed to return home. I feel their friendship may bring about a strong leadership.'

He nodded, 'A lot of us have missed the sun, we're going to be split up and spread across the world.'

'I know, we should meet up once a year. A new tournament type thing.' Emily smiled.

'I hope this is what Kenny planned.'

'There was someone else you know.'

A guilty expression spread across Robert's face.

'You know who it was, please tell me!'

They stared at each other in silence.

'Sir?'

Robert looked up tiredly towards Kevin, 'Yes?'

'We found Tala.'

'Tala?' asked Emily, looking shocked.

'Yes,' said Kevin, 'He's in a pretty bad way.'

He chewed his lip thoughtfully, 'what kind of bad way?'

Kevin looked down. 'His body is full of drugs; he has extensive marks from past experiments. I think he's been beaten and drugged. How does one person survive all that? He's lucky to be alive.'

Emily looked up thoughtfully, 'I thought he was a willing member of Bio Volt. The only way he'd sustain them injuries is if he became uncooperative.'

'Like being in love with someone and wanting to change?' asked Robert.

'Well perhaps. But it's ridiculous, who would have that kind of contact with him?'

Robert closed his eyes heavily, feeling the full weight of his actions.

'Robert?' Emily's voice came through the darkness, but he still kept his eyes closed, wanting to wake up from this nightmare of guilt. He'd chosen the wrong decision.

'You know' muttered Kevin, 'He keeps asking for Kenny.'

'Robert?'

His eyes snapped open to look at Emily. Only to see an expression of pain across her face. 'The baby's coming.'

**

* * *

**

A gentle hand swept away a strand of Tala's red hair, as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Tala let out a small whimper, obviously experiencing a nightmare.

'It's okay.' Whispered a voice, placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

Tala opened his eyes sleepily, 'Kenny?'

'I'm not going to leave you, not again. I'll watch over you.'

A gentle smile spread across Tala's lips as he fell into a more peaceful sleep.

**

* * *

**

Tyson shivered, immediately feeling the cold around him. He stretched out his arm to pull Kai closer, but only felt cold air. His eyes quickly shot open, feeling panic rise through his heart. Tyson sat up, knowing in his soul that Kai had gone. Pain flooded across his heart, causing him to shake violently. He was alone, Kai had left him again. A hollow sob chocked its way to the surface; tears of a broken heart fell from his eyes. It wasn't fair; it was like Kai was just a dream or maybe a nightmare, bitter cold tears carried on slipping down his face. He was sat in a cold bed, which a few hours previous was filled with warmth, now the bed was full of salty tears, mourning for a could be life. Tyson curled up feeling everything crash down on him and carried on sobbing. There was nothing left of Kai, but a cold bed and an even colder embrace.

* * *

**After around two years it's finally finished. I love this ending, but anyone wanting a happier one set a few years later please either review or email me. Thank you so much to anyone who took the time to read or review this fic. Thank you so much for those of you who have been reading from the beginning and those regular reviewers. Please give me some feedback and tell me what you think. Thank you again to everyone who read this, hope most people liked the ending. **


End file.
